Across The Universe: A Wrinkle Back in Time
by BirdofManyColors627
Summary: Two scientists create their own time machine and send back their 18 year old Beatles fanatic cousin to 1962 to save her beloved fab four.  Will they be able to change history?  Rated T for cursing because I curse A LOT. Rating may change.
1. Girl

**Hello There! If you are reading this, I love you! This is my first story, so be sure to review it and give me feedback, negative and/or positive! I'm a tough cookie, I can take it! Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles because apparently owning superstars is illegal in the United States. DAMN! But, seriously, I do not own The Beatles or any of their works of art. **

**Girl**

**Daniella's POV**

18 years ago on June 27th, 1994, a twenty year old women named Joan gave birth to a five pound, one ounce baby girl with her husband, Mitchell. Soon after, the couple was tragically killed in a car accident, leaving behind their 6 month old daughter. The girl was placed in the care of the only living relative of her parents, an aunt with two children of her own. There, she grew up, moving from city to city with her Aunt Lizzy and older cousins Brian and Neil. Then, on the girl's 15th birthday, Aunt Lizzy passed away from lung cancer brought on by a life time addiction to nicotine. The boys, 19 and 20, left to pursue research into science and the young girl was forced to fend for herself. She became an exotic dancer to pay for a crappy, minuscule apartment in Chicago.

That girl is me, Daniella Jae. I was 15 years old when I had begun to live on my own. My life turned into a battle to survive when my loving Aunt Lizzy died and her sons left me to become scientists, or some shit like that. Brian and Neil were always incredibly close, sharing everything, including a life long obsession with time and time travel. I, on the other, was considered "the other one" by my cousins, and for the first ten years of my life, my only loves were four lads from Liverpool. Music became my everything, bonding me and Aunt Lizzy, for she had been fortunate enough to be alive when the Beatles were still together and living. This caused a strife between me and my cousins, seeing as their mother preferred me over them (though this was not true, Aunt Lizzy was too kind to pick favorites).

After my beloved Auntie developed lung cancer from years of smoking, the boys and I actually became not enemies. But, as soon as she died, they took off, leaving me stranded in Chicago with only enough money to buy a small apartment, but not enough to pay rent. I began to sell peeks at my body for cash for rent, food, and a broken guitar that I played to forget my past and present. After long nights of dancing on a dirty pole for perverts, I would self educate on textbooks I borrowed from a nearby library. Nights were spent fiddling on my shit guitar until my fingers bled. My life was going to continue this way until I turned 18 and got an unexpected call from my past.


	2. A Hard Day's Night

**Okay, I might have already written at least three to four chapters for this... I have high hopes sigh Anyone who is reading this, if you may, review and give me some input. I know, I kinda wrote an intense first story. BUT IT'S OKAY. it will work out... (hopefully) This is a short chapter, so enjoy... Disclaimer: Sadly, I have not found a way to own The Beatles, therefore, they are not in my possession... for long... muahaha**

I lay on my shit mattress in my shit apartment in a shit neighborhood on my shit birthday. Today, I was to be 18, an age where you are legally an adult, but I was already so old inside. I was fortunate enough to look at least 15 on the outside, but my heart was aged, along with my mind, corrupted by our twisted society. Today, I was to be working at a seedy strip club, just like every other night. Let me clarify that I am a stripper, not a hooker. I do not have sex with people for money, even if they offer. Luckily, I managed to keep that shred of dignity. My career consisted of dressing up in skimpy slut clothes and taking them off for lonely perverts and bachelor parties. I was still very much a virgin.

Turning to my side, my mind had begun to shut down, when the ring of phone pierced my slumber.

"Hello?" my groggy voice mumbled.

"Hello, this is Dr. Brian Klein, is this Ms. Daniella Jae?" the oh-too familiar voice said.

"Doctor, eh? That's fancy." I sat up, concealing my surprise to hear my long lost relative.

He chuckled, "Hello Dani, Neil and I were wondering if you would be willing to come to NYC for a visit. It's been so long since…" I cut him off, "You left me?"

Silence had entered our conversation. "Dani…" Dr. Ditcher spoke, "look, I'm sorry. We were stupid idiots for leaving you in Chicago."

"At least we agree on something." I scoffed.

"Look, cous," he sighed, "We've invented something extraordinary."

"Like what, a time machine?" I laughed.

"Actually, yes. Exactly that." I could feel him smiling his smug half grin he had had since childhood.

"Wait…," I pondered this crazy notion, "you did what?"

"Neil and I invented a working, danger-free time machine. We want you to use it, Dani." he said calmly.

"For what?" I yelled.

"We want to change history and possibly save John Lennon and George Harrison."

****************************************************************************************************************************  
>My mind was reeling. Did he just say save two members of the greatest band of all time?<p>

"But… but… how?" I stuttered, disbelief in my vice.

"Come to New York. We have a plane waiting for you at O'Hare. You have no life there in Chicago." his painfully true words entered my head.

He was completely right. I had no life in Chicago. Even if this time travel thing was bullshit, maybe New York would be better for me.

"When should I leave?" I said in a serious tone.

"Now."

I didn't know what to say. There were so many questions to be answered, but I had to go. Now.

"I'll be there in five." I whispered, confusion taking me over.

"Good. Oh and Dani," a happier Brian said, "Happy Birthday."


	3. Here, There and Everywhere

**Okay, I was going to wait to put this up, but I simply could not. It's like premature-uploadation. Thank you Ilovetheoldies for reviewing! If I could, I would send you a delicious fruit basket! Yummy fruit! :) Keep the reviews coming, suggestions and critiques are welcome as well! I think I will upload chapter four too, it goes into more detail about what exactly Brian and Neil plan to do. But, maybe not. Here is Chapter Tres!**

After a very eventful afternoon, I began to pack the only suitcase that I had ever owned, a large, rugged, scarlet colored bag that Aunt Lizzy had given me when I was 10. Tears rushed to my green eyes as I rushed to my bathroom to grab some of my limited amount of toiletries.

_Since when do I cry?_

The last tears that had rolled down my cheeks had been when I was eight, when Neil broke my Abbey Road album.

_Wow it's been ten years._

Wiping away the tears, I seized a makeup clutch and my toothbrush. Being broke, I did not have much to bring with me on this insane plane flight. I wondered if I would have to bring any identification. Brian said that there was someone or something waiting for me. Nonetheless, I would soon be at O'Hare on a random plane to New York City, a land of opportunity that my "beloved" cousins were probably doing illegal science experiments. This thought made me chuckle as I zipped up the worn luggage and started my way to the door when my peripherals caught an object in my closet. My ancient, broken, piece of shit guitar that I didn't even know the company that had produced such a cheap ass instrument. Stroking the busted pick guard, I made the decision to leave it behind, for it was a reminder of my life here.

Closing the door to my old apartment number nine, I ran down the stairs and flagged down a taxi to O'Hare, knowing my life would change forever.

I paid my cabbie, who smelled like a giant fish died, grabbed my suitcase, which luckily hadn't broken yet, and strolled towards the magnificently sized doors. As I pushed through and made my way to the baggage checkout, an all too familiar face stared at me.

"Jane? Is that you?" I exclaimed, rushing towards my long lost friend.

Jane Reid, a tall, strawberry blonde, had been Brian's girlfriend when Aunt Lizzy's health deteriorated. Along with my cousin's lover, she had been my best friend, the one person in my life who completely understood me. Yes, Aunt Lizzy and I were very close, but Jane was the sister I had never had. When Brian brought her home, we clicked immediately. Our shared love of music, along with our sarcastic senses of humor, instantly made us best friends. That is, until Aunt Lizzy's funeral, where she revealed that Brian had proposed and that all three of them, Brian, Neil, and Jane, would be departing Chicago to pursue a better life in New York. Unlike my cousins, she offered to take me, only to have Brian deny me and leave the next day.

"Oh Dani, it is so wonderful to see you!" Jane smiled cheerily, embracing me in her long arms.

"What… what are you doing here?" I looked up into her narrow, pure blue eyes.

A huge grin crept upon her freckled face. "Bri sent me to come get you!"

I couldn't help but smile at her merry attitude. _God, I missed her!_

"Okay, so what's the plan, Stan?" I cheered, so happy to be with my best friend again.

Her high pitched laugh sounded the crowded airport.

"We have a private plane awaiting us; you don't even have to go through security!" she whispered the last part, making sure no one could hear.

Wondering how this was possible, but not wanting to wait for an explanation, I took her bony hand as she led me to our private plane.

_That's fancy…They're probably rich now, probably have a yacht or whatever you call fancy people boats… probably have a nice, elegant mansion with a butler named Jeeves or something like that…_

Jane's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay! So, there is the plane," she pointed to a tiny, little, baby-sized plane that sat alone on the runway, waiting for us to enter it and fly to the Big Apple.

Nodding my head, she grinned and talked to a skinny young man dressed in a uniform.

_Okay, now is time to be incredibly confused. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because Brian said I could save two of the greatest musicians of all time. But how? George died of lung cancer for God's sake! What am I going to do, flick cigarettes out of mouth? John… How could one save the great John Lennon? I wonder if…_

Once again, Jane's soprano voice disturbed my thought process.

"Our plane is ready to go! Vamanos, mi amiga!" we ran towards an exit, escaping the airport, and rushed up the creaky stairs into our plane.

The second I sat down, I knew that my life would change forever. Looking outside my circular window, I waved good-bye to the city of Chicago, and to the past three years of my life.


	4. It's All Too Much

**Okay, this chapter is incredibly long. I couldn't split it up into 4 and 5. I just couldn't. This definitely goes into more detail about Dani's journey back in time. It also just contains a lot of little bitty baby details that I always love:) SO ENJOY! Oh, and thank you Rina and Ilovetheoldies for reviewing! You receive one Paul wink. Hot. Without further a due, here is chapter four! Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles or anything mentioned in here because I'm poor as fuck. ENJOY!**

I'm not going to lie, airplanes have always terrified me. Like, how the hell can a giant tub of metal and people glide through the air like a bird? It never made any sense. Whenever Aunt Lizzy was "relocated" for a job, we would try to drive, but sometimes, the distance was too long, and we have to enter the giant metal birds of death. Brian had always made fun of my absurd fear of flight, but Neil shared my fear, only he had kept it secret from his brother.

Jane was telling me about her life and what had happened in the past three years. Apparently, Brian wasn't just a swarthy Einstein wannabe and had become an actual scientist (she didn't clarify what kind), and Neil had turned into a successful engineer. She blabbed on about NYC and how huge it was, obviously avoiding talk of time travel.

"Janey," I spoke, "Do you know anything about this time machine thingamajig?"

A long sigh was exhaled.

"Yes, yes I do." She looked somberly out the window.

This concerned me. If I was going to be on this thing, I wanted to know that it was safe!

"What's that for?" I joked, trying to mask my fear.

"It's just…" she looked for her words, "It works. That's what I'm worried about."

_Phew…_

"Why would you be worried?" I tried to console her, not knowing why she was acting like this.

"Because, Dani… we might have already sort of kind of… sent somebody." She stumbled out.

"SAY WHAT?" I half whispered, half yelled.

Her face turned from its usual pink to a bright red.

"You ever heard of Mal Evans?" she looked away from my gaze.

_Of course I had heard of Mal Evans! He was the Beatles' driver and road manager._

"Yes. Jane, is there something you need to tell me?" I asked softly.

"Well…" she squirmed, "We sent him. He's not… from the 60s…"

This took a second to absorb. Mal Evans, legendary Beatles' driver and roadie, was from 2012. At the same time, it made sense. Not much was known of his early life, but the fact that he WORKED WITH THE MOTHER FREAKING BEATLES was significant enough to make his name known.

"Oh BriNeil," I sighed, saying my nickname for the pair, "So… I thought that time travelers weren't suppose to change the past… you know, like the movies say?"

A chuckle came from her serious expression.

"Well, yes, you are SUPPOSE to remain secret, but Neil… Neil wanted to change history. I was the one who suggested our boys." She was smiling as she mentioned our hallowed band.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I tried to lighten the mood before moving onto my second question.

"Jane, what will I be doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her face lifted and turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Well, to put it simply, we want you to go back and possibly become," she paused for dramatic effect, "Mrs. George Harrison."

Darkness overtook my vision. Jane's scream faded into silence. Only the sound of my own thoughts had become audible.

_DID SHE JUST SAY MRS. GEORGE HARRISON? DID I JUST BLACKOUT? WHAT IS HAPPENENING? _

Slowly, my vision returned and I could feel a hand shaking my body.

"DANI! DANI! DANI! DANI!" a scream cried out.

Bright lights hurt my sensitive eyes. I groaned and raised my hand to massage my head.

"What… did… you… say?" I managed to spit out.

"I… I… Are you okay?" Jane ordered some water from a raven haired flight attendant.

"I… am… fine… just… what… did… you… SAY!" I practically screamed the last word.

Suddenly, it hit Jane the reason why I had fainted. Rolling her eyes, she practically spit poison on my face when she said, "Did you seriously just faint because I said you were going to date slash marry George?"

Feeling my face turning scarlet red, I quickly stuttered out, "NO! I'm just… dehydrated."

That was true; I hadn't drunk anything at all that day.

"Water is on its way." She winked at my obvious excuse.

Silence was held for the rest of the flight. Embarrassment had taken me over, enabling me mute. Jane knew me too well, letting me recover from my blackout and predicament. Spending most of the ride looking out of the window, I noticed a giant, green statue below us. We were officially in New York. Soon, our plane landed safely on the ground. As we exited the metal death trap, I spotted two short figures nearing us.

_Brian and Neil._

Jane left the plane first, practically leaping to embrace her "wittle Bri-Bri". Chuckling at the sight of my cousin profound discomfort, I made my down the rickety staircase. Neil came up first, hazel eyes looking me up and down.

"I can't believe it… it's you… it's really you!" the taller, brown curly-headed man said.

Neil had appeared to be so put-together and kind, unlike the disheveled young boy I had known so many years ago.

"Hello Cousin, how are you?" I extended my hand, only to have him pull me him for a warm embrace.

Pulling back from his hug, I gazed casually over at Brian, who had just managed to evade Jane's affection. _Still as short and bony as he had been as a child, with his large nose, just like Aunt Lizzy, and round, hazel eyes, this was a trait common on Lizzy's side of the family._Anyone could tell that I was not her offspring. All three of them had deep chocolate brown curls, perfect elliptical hazel eyes, and olive skin, unlike me, who possessed bright auburn locks that fell into ringlets, jade green eyes with a hint of blue and alabaster skin sprinkled with freckles. Apparently, my father, Aunt Lizzy's brother-in-law, acquired the Eastern European Jew look as well, while my mother was Czech with fair skin like mine. We were little, people, little swarthy people, as Aunt Lizzy would say. Brian stood a good five foot seven, Neil five foot nine, and me, five foot one and a half, just like my mother.

"Dan, it's been so long." Brian approached me, wrapping him arms around me and Neil.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice; Brian was definitely not my favorite person right now.

"Sure does," he said, grinning widely, "Let's get on to the lab, shall we?"

Clutching my suitcase, we traversed to a sleek, black BMW.

"Yours?" I said, glancing up at Brian.

"Just a rental." he spoke smugly as he opened the trunk and took my things.

Neil was kind enough to hold the door for me, so I slid inside the ebony vehicle, sitting on a midnight blue leather seat. Jane joined me, grasping my hand and smiling at me. Giving my best half smile, I turned to look out the window. Brian entered the driver's side and turned on the car, pulling away from the tiny airplane. I waved good bye, wondering what was to happen next.

One awkward car ride of complete and utter silence that seemed to span an eternity later, we eventually arrived at one of the sketchiest buildings I had ever seen. Broken windows, faded blue and red graffiti, and what I was pretty sure were bullet holes in the worn door.

Parking the car, Brian exclaimed, "We must start right away!"

Slipping out of the car, I brushed off the tattered jeans I wore, followed by Jane almost backing into me.

_Wonderful, we're probably going to get shot. That's exactly what I wanted to happen today._

"Oooh! Wait Bri! I forgot, oh my God, I feel horrible…" Jane flung the trunk door open, handed Neil my things, and pulled out a mint green present box with a teal-and-purple striped bow.

"Oh, yes, yes," Brian said, flushing a deep shade of rose, "I can't believe we could forget such a special day!"

All three of them gather around me, dragging me inside of the possible crack house.

Flicking an unseen light switch, Neil gave my luggage to a stout man in a lab coat and whispered something inaudible. The man nodded his head and left through a transparent, portal like sliding door.

Jane proceeded to release me from her clutch and Brian hauled over an egg shaped, ivory chair. Signaling for me to sit, I slowly walked over to the pod-seat, looking around at what I thought was a hell-hole. Everything was white, clean-cut white, with bright florescent lights illuminating what I assumed to be their science laboratory. It looked like something out of a high school science lab, only ten times more complex. A large, circular, flat object caught my eye. Before I had time to examine it, the same stout man, followed by more people in lab coats, had returned, and holding an ample sized lavender cupcake with baby pink icing. A woman, probably in her late 30s with a mousy brown bob, placed two candles on the delicious-looking treat. Her painted red lips beamed at me as she lit the candles, golden flames coming to life.

_18. Oh yeah today is my birthday…_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you," the chorus began, "Happy Birthday, sweet Dani, Happy Birthday… to YOU!"

I couldn't help but smile at the kind acts of all these unknown technicians.

"Make a wish, Dan!" Jane stroked my hair, twisting a ringlet around her finger.

Inhaling over-dramatically, I blew the two teal colored, the flame extinguished. Applause came from around the room, making me giggle slightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I gushed.

The lab coated crowd bowed and left through the mirror-like entry. Jane handed me the gift.

"Open it already!" Neil jeered.

Carefully removing the beautiful bow, I peeled the wrapping away. A small, onyx box appeared from beneath the minty colored shroud. I opened the box and a sterling silver Star of David with a sapphire gem-stone in the center. Recognizing the gorgeous necklace, tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them away. It had been my mother's, but Aunt Lizzy had gotten it when she passed away.

"Thank… thank you… This is so sweet, guys." I stood up and hugged both all of them.

"Actually, Dan, this is very important to what you will be doing." Brian said in a proper sounding tone.

"Oh?" I said, still admiring the gem.

"We placed a time-traveling tracking device in the stone, so that when you are in 1962, we can still communicate." Neil said, pointing to the sapphire.

Not really knowing what to say, I nodded and muttered an "Oh…"

Suddenly, it hit me that he had said 1962.

"1962? That's the beginning of The Beatles! They weren't even famous until late '62!" I yelled.

"We know… we want you to be like, uh, "Jane had begun to say, "Like, a girlfriend or something."

"Yeah I KNOW that. You told me that already. I still don't really know what I'm doing." I nervously spoke.

Brian handed me a paper before turning away to the lab.

Rolling my eyes, I began to read it.

_First, you will enter the time machine to August 1962, around the time that Ringo Starr was placed as the new Beatles drummer._

I could tell he tried to dumb it down for me. _Jerk._

_Mal Evans will be waiting for you at the Cavern Club, where he will take you to meet The Beatles. You will become his assistant and travel with the band for the rest of their tours. During this time, you will begin a romantic relationship with George Harrison, lead guitarist. To save him, you will moderate his cigarette intake. At some point you may have to participate in the intake of marijuana and LSD. The most important thing to remember is to slowly wean Harrison off of cigarettes/any other inhalable drug._

"Brian… How can… How can you know all of this?" I walked towards him, Neil and Jane eyeing us.

"We have found a parallel universe in which all four Beatles are alive. Our team has concluded that this universe is… in easier words to understand… better than our own. We have spent the past years creating a machine that can bring us to this other dimension, and in the past eight months, we have manage to send a man into this universe from our own. You know him as Mal Evans. With this device, we can convert the universes and live in the desired one. But, in order to do this, we need you. In this universe," he put his hand on my shoulder, "there is no Pattie Boyd Harrison. But there is a Daniella Jae."

If my mind wasn't blown before, it definitely was now. First, I actually felt proud for my cousins. Building an actual working time machine and doing all this work with parallel universes was very impressive. Second, I couldn't help but feel bad for Pattie. I had always preferred Olivia, but she was the inspiration for so many songs… _wait._

"That's amazing, sincerely, truly, amazing, but… what about _Something_? _All Too Much_? Even _Layla_?" I was genuinely concerned for _Something _was my favorite song.

"Oh don't worry, those will be written, only the Harrison songs will be written about you." I could feel Jane beaming behind me.

"Pattie will be Clapton's girl for the 60's, so don't worry about her." Jane stroked my hair.

This was too much. But I wanted this. I had never wanted anything more.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll do this."


	5. Tomorrow Never Knows

**Hello there! I wrote this, and now you're going to read it. Yay! Be sure to review and I will send you a George hug! I feel like George would be a good hugger... I dunno. But please, give me your honest opinion so that I can improve on my writing! Even if you say this chapter is complete crap, you will STILL get a Harrison hug! Kthxbye**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any references made in my story. DAMN!**

After Brian explained my journey to me, I quietly ate my birthday cupcake while the scientists starting setting up "Her Majesty", aka the time machine. Jane had named it after the McCartney song and Aunt Lizzy, whose birth name was Elizabeth. Before Brian, Neil, and I were even born, our grandmother had been obsessed with the royal family, ergo naming her daughter after the Queen.

"Jane…" I said, nibbling my last, tasty bite of the vanilla dessert, "Is this a good idea? I am making the right decision?"

Her kind blue eyes stared directly into mine, soothing my worries.

"I do, I really, sincerely do. Cross my heart and hope to die." She cooed.

Jane told me to wait a minute and went through the glass sliding door. Picking up the necklace, I examined the beauty, smiling at fond memories of Aunt Lizzy. A gentle hand patted my back.

"You can press the sapphire and we can locate you in time. Listen, Dan," Neil whispered, "I know you are afraid. But you shouldn't worry. We know every there is to know, we can predict EVERYTHING!"

I chuckled at his arms flailing at "EVERYTHING!", but something had been plaguing my mind ever since Jane had brought "Mrs. George Harrison".

"But Neil… what if he doesn't love me? What about Olivia? What about Dhani?" I questioned.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I don't know if I should tell you everything… but…you and George will start officially dating on New Year's Eve of 1962. You will remain together for awhile… and then…" he was cut off by Jane reentering the room, carrying a light beige suitcase in her left hand and a similar colored makeup train case in the other.

"Dan, I took the liberty of going and buying you some mod things! I know that it would have been way more fun to go shopping with you, but Bri told me that there wasn't enough time." She cheered happily as she handed me the bag.

My worries from before were put aside as my inner girly girl came to surface.

"Brian," I asked, "How long till I have to go?"

"About 3 hours." He mumbled.

I grinned at Jane, completely forgetting the serious conversation I was having with Neil.

"Let's go get me ready!"

Jane grabbed me and we ran through the door to an elevator. Pressing the up button, the silvery elevator descended before us. The doors opened to reveal plush, velvet inside. Jane lead me in, pressing the "2" knob. The ride was quick, since we only went up one flight, and the doors opened to a small flat with minimal furniture.

"This is our room. Brian didn't want to decorate that much." She sighed.

Placing my new bags on a nearby chair, we opened the larger one to reveal an adorable, mod dress. I immediately snatched the dress up and put it close to me. Turning towards a mirror, I admired the item of clothing. It was typically mod, short and geometrical, with blue and white squares covering the black background.

"I knew you would like that one." She whispered.

Stripping down to my intimates, I pulled the dress over my head. Despite the fact that I was short and curvy, I had a thin figure, making the dress cling to all the right places.

"Chuck Taylors!" I exclaimed.

Giggling, she handed me a pair of black converse and white no-show socks. Slipping them on, I bent over to tie the laces.

"You have such a big ass! Georgie's going to love it." she winked at me.

"Oh shut up!" I said, laughing.

I had really missed having my best friend around. Something about your best girlfriend just made my life so much better.

"Stand up straight." She ordered jokingly.

We scanned my new outfit in the full length mirror. The dress in combination with the shoes looked sensational, my pale legs look surprisingly long and lean, lengthy red mane ringlets graced my elbows. I would never cut my hair, even for George Harrison.

"Let me go to my makeup, and then we can go." I said.

She nodded and turned to a kitchenette before saying, "You look Beautiful."

Attempting to apply my makeup in 60's fashion, I thought about what I was doing.

_This is crazy. This is insane. This is bonkers. I cannot believe that I am doing this for them. Especially for the boys that abandoned me._

_But it's for humanity. It's for The Beatles._

Winging out my eyeliner, I giggled to myself. In two hours, I was going to meet the band that had practically kept me sane during my tortured childhood. Finally, I finished my look and repacked my bag.

Walking back to the kitchen, I asked Jane if I looked okay.

"Stunning. Now let's go downstairs." She led me back to the elevator and continued back to the lab where Neil and Brian were waiting for us.

"Hello girls, Dani, you look lovely. Very 60's." Neil charmed.

Handing me the necklace, I clipped it on, tucking the star into the straight collar.

"It's made out of the strongest form of silver, so it should not break." Jane said, tiding up my hair.

"Let's get this going, shall we?" Brian said impatiently.

_One of his many flaws…_

Brian took my hand and led me to Her Majesty, placing me in the center of the machine. An aqua colored light appeared below me.

"Okay, you should land out of sight, but near the Cavern Club. The boys will be playing tonight. Mal will be waiting for you. Press the sapphire after every week so we can track you. It will glow whenever you need to come back. You will know what to do. Here," Brian instructed, opening my back and placing a packet in it before zipping it back up.

Jane handed me my bags and kissed me on the cheek. Hugging me tightly, Neil patted my back.

"Good luck, Daniella." Brian said, shaking my hand.

"BEAM ME UP, SCOTTY!" I exclaimed, causing them to burst out in laughter.

Neil pressed a giant red button and waved. Waving back, I shut my eyes and prepared for my voyage.

Flashes of light seemed to pry at my eyelids, a cool wind brushed against my skin, making me shiver. I tried to remain perfectly still, but I felt like my body was being pulled in different directions. Soon, everything stopped and stood still, just before I felt like I was falling. Opening my mouth to scream, my eyes were flung agape. I could make out an alley way and some bright lights in the distance. There was noise, like people talking, laughing, and walking. Taking in what had just happened, I looked around to see a man coming towards me.

_That must be Mal. _

"Ello there darling! You must be Daniella." The thick accent said,

"Yes, yes I am," I said, staring at the large, intimidating man, "That means you're Mal."

"In the flesh!" he said, taking my bags from me.

"Come over 'ere, the car's in the front." He pointed towards the famous van.

I followed him, looking at my surroundings.

_Looks like Liverpool. _

Placing my things in the back of the van, he suggested that we head to the club. I agreed and began towards the glowing lights of the Cavern Club. My heart felt like it was in my stomach, my palms were all clammy, and I started biting my lip. Mal could sense my nervous and patted my head. I'm guessing he knew why I was so jittery. Holding the door open like a gentleman, I smiled up at him and entered the room.

_Holy crap, he's tall._

The sound of sweet rock and roll filled my ears, while the smell of alcohol and smelly dancers clogged my nostrils. Mal laughed as I made a "What the fuck just went in my nose?" face.

"Over 'ere, that's where Brian and I were sitting." He dragged me towards what appeared to be a VIP section.

"Eppy," Mal yelled over the music and chatter, "This that girl I was talkin' about with you and Neil!"

Brian Epstein stood in front of me. The Brian Epstein, creator of The Beatles that we know and love, was literally right in front of me, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Mr. Brian Epstein at your service," he smiled, "You are… Danielle? Right?"

"Daniella, but you can call me Dani." I beamed back, trying to conceal my happiness.

"Alright, Miss Dani." He said.

My eyes were drawn to the band, looking intently at them. The young Beatles stood, feet away from me. I couldn't tell what they were playing, but it was fun and upbeat. Paul shook his head, just like he was rumored to. John sang passionately into his own microphone, while Paul and George shared one, joining in on the chorus. Ringo happily drummed away. Trying so hard not to completely freak out and act like this wasn't the most famous band in history, I took the seat next to Brian. I couldn't look away from them. It was surreal, like a dream. Pinching myself discreetly, I determined that this was indeed actually happening.

"AND THAT'S ALL FOR TONIGHT FOLKS! TIP YOUR WAITRESS!" John shouted.

Brian and Mal stood to clap, Brian's face scanning the crowd, probably for any Beatles groupies that he would have to shoo away.

Girls flocked to the stage and Mal went into action, acting like a body guard as the boys took off to a backstage area.

"Cmon Dani, let's go meet them." Brian led me past the girls screaming "PAUL!" and to a secluded area where the guys had slipped away.

"Excellent show tonight, boys!" Brian said as I stood behind him.

John lit up a smoke while Paul popped open a bottle of cheap beer.

"Well ello Eppy! Who's the bird?" Ringo said his voice hoarse.

"Yea Brian, switchin' teams on us now?" John cackled.

I could tell Brian was annoyed.

"No, she is going to be working with Mal and Neil. Now be nice boys." He said, sitting down to a nearby couch.

Immediately, John walked over to me, taking my hand and kissing it. A blush crept upon my cheeks.

"And what is your name, luv?" he said, trying to be regal.

"Daniella. You can call me Dani." I spoke, searching for George. He was nowhere to be found.

"An American?" Ringo exclaimed.

John put his arm around my shoulder.

"I've never been with an American bird before." He flirted.

_George, I'm supposed to be with George._

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait." I joked, John cocking his eyebrow.

"JOHN LENNON WAITS FOR NO ONE!" he screamed, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

Paul stood, walked over to be, and extended his hand.

"Well Dani, it's very nice to meet you. 'appy ta be workin with ya." His adorable voice cooed.

"Thank you, sir." I said, shaking his soft hand.

"Call me Paul."

A shout came from behind me, "YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR FUTURE LOVER!"

John was notorious for his flirting, so I made sure to laugh it off and not give into the "Lennon Charm". Ringo then approached, embraced me, and took a swig out of his bottle.

"Let's go 'ave a drink an' meet Geo, shall we?" he said, blue eyes looking me up and down.

Nerves returned to me. I was about to meet my future husband.

**SO! There's that! What do you think? Leave your reviews and all that jazz so that this story can grow into a little baby book or a novel. I don't really know, I'm really tired. Have an awesome day/night/day and remember that I love you very much (in a non-creepy way of course;D) And don't worry, John won't be a pervert the entire story. He's a very complex person and I want to show that. Any suggestions? okay, I need to stop writing. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	6. I Saw Him Standing There

**HEY YOU! Yeah you. The person reading this. Hi. :) hehe, this chapter is not super eventful, but it does pack a punch! Thank you to the lovely Ilovetheoldies, Rina, and FlowerChild17! I love you guys! PLEASE! Review, review, review! I really want to make this story the best it can be! I hope you all had a happy easter and chag sameach to all my Jews out there! I hope you enjoyed your chocolate eggs/gefilte fish! NOM! :) Enjoy chapter six! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did I mention to review/give me lots of suggestions? :)**

Ringo guided me through the crowd, girls throwing themselves in his direction.

"RINGO! RINGO OVER HERE RINGO!" shouts came from the hoard.

"Crazy birds, never know when ta stop." He muttered to himself.

I saw the bar in the distance, surrounded by people. Cackling women flirted with smelly men. There, the sea of drunkard parted and a mop-topped, pale white face with beautiful cheekbones and chocolate brown eyes gazed in our direction.

"Geo! Come 'ere mate!" the ever-happy Ringo shouted.

Those gorgeous eyes made their way to mine, causing a deep blush to arise upon my face. George Harrison stood, all five foot eleven of him, and brushed off his casual suit, his famous hair flopping around with his movements. Life seemed to be going in slow motion; every gesture of his was carefully drawn out and graceful.

"Ello Rings, 'ho's this?" George said, smiling in my direction.

"Daniella, she's going ta be workin with Brian and Mal." Ringo cheerfully jeered.

Managing to form words again, I tried to play it cool.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Harrison." His hand enveloped mine.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God._

"Nice to meet you, lovely. Call me George." The thick, Liverpool accent made me melt.

Ringo interrupted my staring at George.

"Let's get some drinks and 'ed back to the boys."

The pair headed towards the bar to an old bartender and ordered a couple of beers and whiskey.

"Daniella," George said, whiskey and coke in hand, "come with me."

Ringo had found a skanky little blonde and was serenading her.

"Okay." I shakily replied.

_STOP BEING NERVOUS, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO MAKE HIM LOVE YOU._

A gentle hand guided me through the club, leading us back to the little room behind the stage. Several angry, female stares were cast in my direction. One particular pair of beady, black eyes twitched as George leaned closer into me.

_HAHAHA SUCK IT!_

Soon, we were back to the small area, John surrounded by bottles, Paul scribbling something down, and Brian speaking softly on the phone.

Looking up from his writing, Paul announced, "Geo's back! And he brought our new assistant!"

"MAL's assistant, Macca. GET IT RIGHT!" John slurred.

_Great. My first hour back in time in Liverpool and I already have to deal with a drunk John Lennon. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Paul screeched in an annoying female voice.

Brian shushed the boys as drunk John attempted to fight Paul.

"Boys, just chill!" I said, seeing as Paul had started swinging.

"Chill?" all three of them said at once, John trying to be louder than the others.

I realized that 'chill' wasn't really used until the 90's, and that I had probably greatly confused them.

"Chill… um… it means… relax. We use it a lot… where I'm from." I stuttered.

An "oh" was muttered amongst the crowd. Getting off the phone, Brian had begun to grab his jacket when George said to me, "So, where are you from?"

_WHY DID I NOT THINK ABOUT THIS?_

"Um… well… I'm from," I fumbled, searching for a better explanation than 'I'm from the future.', "Chicago… but I'm originally from Texas."

"She's 'Merican…" Paul muttered, focusing on whatever he had been working on.

George rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Really, Macca? I had NO idear."

Seeing the sarcastic side of George made me hopeful that maybe my cousins weren't just crazy to match me up with one of the most amazing guitarist in music history.

"Al'ight boys, let's get going." Brian said, handing Paul his jacket.

"BUT EPPY! I 'aven't even found a bird ta shag!" John groaned.

His light brown eyes searched me, a wicked grin shown my way.

"You'll do." He said, picking his body up.

"Um, hell no! Don't even think about it, John." I huffed, getting slightly pissed at his advances at me.

"But I've already thought about it! And it's GEAR!" he slurred.

George narrowed his eyes in John's direction, slightly pushing me behind him.

"She said no, Lennon." His stern voice sounded.

_What is happening!_

Trying to avoid a Beatles fight, I stood between the two, seeing as John had turn into the scary, abusive John Lennon I had heard about.

"He's drunk, its okay, no need to fight." I calming said, patting George shoulder.

That sexy, crooked grin made my heart melt. Feeling a hand wrap around my waist, I was hoisted into the air, the sound of John cackling in my ear.

"I've got you now, my pretty!" he roared in a witch-like voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. Still in shock over everything that was happening, laughter seemed to soothe my racing mind.

"JOHN! PUT. THE. GIRL. DOWN." Brian sternly yelled.

Lowered down on the ground, Paul came to the rescue and led me to the couch. Mal, who had disappeared, returned with Ringo and the same tall blonde from before.

"Alright, who's drunk and who can drive?" he asked, staring at John.

"Take Lennon, make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble…" Brian said.

Mal nodded and grabbed John before turning to me, handing me my things and asking if I had a place to stay.

"Oh, actually no I don't…" I awkward stirred in my seat.

"You can stay with me." George had appeared like an angel, a mop-topped angel.

My heart fluttered at his voice, making my pulse beat loudly.

"Um… okay!" I tried to remain calm.

"Geo, mind if I stay with you guys tonight, me neighbor's been a right old bitch." Paul stood and combed his hair out.

Rolling his eyes, George agreed to let us stay at his home and grabbed his guitar case along with Paul's.

"Right then, let's get going!" Brian sounded exhausted; I wondered if he had slept.

Ringo had already left with his blonde, Mal took John away, and George had taken us to his car, where we ventured to his home.

"So, Dani," Paul said from the passenger's seat, "You're from Chicago AND Texas?"

"How can one be from two places?" George pondered, pulling up near a humble little apartment.

Chuckling, I said, "It is a very, very long story called my shitty life."

They laughed at my self-deprecating humor, parking the car and existing, George opening my door for me.

_What a gentleman. _

Walking to the mahogany door, George unlocked it and let us into his humble abode. It was small, but neat, with simple furnishings and tidy kitchen. _**BANG!**_ Paul's cheeks flushed as he dropped his guitar case. Trying not to giggle, I picked up the hard case from the ground.

"Thanks luv." He flashed the signature Paul McCartney cheeky smirk.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Daniella," George said, giving Paul a look, "You can stay in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. As for you, Macca, you can sleep in the toilet."

"Watch it Harri!" Paul scowled, while I covered my smile.

"Make me, pretty boy!" he laughed as Paul went back to retrieve my bags.

"George, play nice. And I can sleep on the couch." I jokingly corrected him.

"No to both of those. You're a lady, a guest, and a pretty little thing at that…" he said as Paul returned.

"Thank you so much, Paul!" I grabbed my things and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, Dani." He gazed at me with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

_Ah, so adorable!_

George, once again, cleared his throat, making me pivot in his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Harrison?" I asked, looking into his tawny irises.

He shifty awkwardly, then headed to the kitchen.

"Want some tea, Miss…"

"Jae. My name is Daniella Bleu Jae. And yes, that sounds lovely."

Paul had made his way to the small loveseat, placing his feet on the pine-colored coffee table.

"That's an interesting name. Daniella Bleu Jae. Sounds French. Very beautiful." Paul said, relaxing on the deep blue couch.

"Thank my parents." I said, heading to the kitchen to help George.

"They in Chicago or Texas?" George asked, winking at me.

"Actually neither. They died when I was an infant." I somberly spoke.

They both looked at me pitifully, like everyone had when I told them I was an orphan.

"Sorry ta 'ere that luv." George wrapped his arms around me.

_We've only known each other for a couple of hours and already so touchy. Then again, it is George Harrison._

"Don't worry about, George, it's not like we were close." I said, patting his back.

"Still sad!" Paul called out.

"Yeah, I guess." I moved away from George, not wanting to let go, but feeling awkward since Paul was here.

_Story of my life._

"Well, I'm actually drained, so I'll be going to the loo." Paul grinned, droopy eyes fluttering.

"GOOD!" George shouted.

"Night, Dani, lovely meeting you." He said, walking up and kissing my hand.

"You too, Paul." I couldn't help but beam like a little school girl.

_Why is he so adorable?_

And with that, we were alone. Me and my possible future lover.

**OOH! SCANDALOUS! Haha, I really sincerely hope that y'all enjoyed this! Give me suggestions! Let's grow this story together! Drunk John is really fun, isn't he? I might write from George's POV. Should I? Tell me! Have a wonderful day, remember that I love you, and don't forget to review! **


	7. Good Day Sunshine!

**So, I did it! I wrote in a different POV. Yay! Tell me how I did as George, haha, he's adorable. Thank you to the awesome Ilovetheoldies, TheBeatlesMopTops, and FlowerChild17! I love you all! ** Let's try to get to 20 reviews for chapter 8! WE CAN DO IT! Disclaimer: I do not own anything I make reference too. None of this actually happened, sadly. :(****

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

As soon as Paul went to the spare bedroom, I began to 'interrogate' my new guest. She, in my opinion, was unique looking, one of the most outstanding looking women I had seen. Even Brigitte Bardot couldn't hold a candle to this little beauty.

"So Miss Jae, tell me about yourself." I asked handing her the tea.

"What's there to know? I'm not very interesting." she had made her way to the lumpy couch.

"Au contraire, Daniella, I find you intriguing." I followed her, my eyes raking over her tiny little frame, all the way down to her black converse.

"Well," she began, sipping on her tea, "First off, this is delicious. I've never had authentic British tea before."

Chuckling at her cute little joke, I sat down directly next to the pretty little American.

"Well I'm glad I could be your first… wait no I didn't mean that!" my cheeks must have turned bright maroon, which caused her to laugh one of the most adorable chortles my ears had ever heard.

"You're hilarious, George, why don't you tell me about yourself?" her eyebrow rose, enticing jade eyes opening wide.

I was memorized. There was something, something about this creature that made my mind to race, heart flutter, and caused butterflies to dance in my stomach. Nearly two hours ago, I had been moaning to Ringo about how all the girls wanted Paul, the doe-eyed goody good flirt, and John, the reckless bad boy charmer. In Hamburg, I had found a couple of birds to satisfy his needs, but love… love had never occurred, just meaningless sex. Daniella was different. A feeling told me that she was different.

"There's nothing quite interesting bout me darling'. Just a scouse that plays the guitar." I joked, searching her face.

Light little freckles decorated her porcelain complexion, rosy full lips smiled at me, and those incredible jade eyes seemed to put up a wall between us, there was a pain beneath them that she tried to keep buried down. One of my talents that no one knew besides the band was the ability to look right through anyone. It had served me well with the girls…

"Ya know, George, you really don't have to stay on the couch. I don't want to put you out of your bed." she spoke, gazing casually into mine.

"No, Dani, no, you are my… my guest. Me ma always told me to treat me guests with the upmost respect." I tucked a vibrant auburn curl behind her ear, feeling the softness of her hair.

"Well aren't you just the perfect little gentleman?" she took a swig of the tea, eyes never leaving mine.

"Far from it dear." I was getting a teeny bit impatient.

"Now," I said as I placed my tea down on the table, "Tell me your story, gorgeous."

"Well, my name is Daniella, but everyone calls me Dani. I turned 18… in June. I used to live with my Aunt Lizzy and her two boys, Brian and Neil, or as I call them BriNeil. We moved a lot, seeing as Aunt Liz couldn't hold down a job for too long. Too independent, ya know?" she opened up slightly, still keeping a little barrier between us. I nodded along with her words.

"When I was 13, I got really into music; she even bought me a cheap, fake Les Paul for Chanukah. Oh, and by the way," she said, pulling out her necklace, "I'm Jewish."

The little Jewish star shone in the low lighting of my apartment.

"It's beautiful, Dani. Where did you get it?" I asked, stoking the backside of the star.

"It was my Mom's, before she… passed away. Then Lizzy inherited it. And then… I got it when… when…" she stopped mid sentence. I could see the watery tears build up in those magical eyes as she blinked them away.

"S'okay luv, you can tell me." I placed a hand over her's, wanting her to trust me.

"She died when I was 15. Lung cancer." she choked out, trying hard not to break down.

"Dani, I'm so sorry. If you feel awkward, we can just talk about tea." I tried to cheer her up seeing as I hated people being sad.

Wiping away a stray tear, she flashed a closed smile and laid her head back on the couch.

"Thank you George. It's just… hard to talk about. When she… died, the boys took off, leaving me stranded in Chicago. I had to… do things in order to keep a roof over my head. Gosh," she said, voice shaking, "I've never really opened up to anyone like this."

Pulling her into my arms, I felt her forehead on the curve of my neck.

"I'm 'ere for you. Look, I know we just met, but I feel like… like I've know you forever!" I tried desperately not to sound creepy.

Bright eyes looked up at me as she said, "I feel the same way."

Bringing herself up again, she faced me, red ringlets framed her angelic appearance. We talked for hours, talking about our pasts, family, friends, music, and life. For a girl, she knew a lot about music and guitars. I was very impressed, to say the least. Smart, too, along with being insanely enchanting looking. She also asked a lot of questions about me self and the band. Looking over at the clock, I noticed it was late. Lively eyes turned sleepy, and soon they were closed, her body nudging against mine. Soft, tiny, breathing noise came from her slightly parted lips.

_Lord, she looks so young when she's resting. Like a little child…_

"C'mon luv." I picked her small body up from the uncomfortable couch and brought her to me bed. Placing her gently on the right side, I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. The whole night I spent looking at her, twirling a curl or two in me fingers, before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**George's POV**

Brilliant beams of golden light gently awakened my tired body, warming me. I turned more on my side, trying to avoid the bright gleaming shine from hitting my eyes. As I settled into the bed, vivid, coppery-auburn ringlets were brought into fruition, and the female figure stirred slightly.

_Dani._

Visions of the night before clouded my hazy, sleepy memory. I had slightly broken the obstruction that the girl had shielded herself with, probably to avoid pain.

_Probably has some trust issues. I'm hungry._

Rumbling loudly, I carefully lifted myself out of the bed, trying to not disturb the slumbering beauty. The door was slightly ajar, making it much easier to slip out without emitting a lot of noise. As I made my way down the short corridor, the sound of a gentle bass played softly from my spare room.

_Damn, I forgot that McCartney was here._

"Paul, that you?" I whispered.

"Who the hell do ya think it is?" the all too familiar voice called out.

I shushed him and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh yah, Mal's girl is stayin' 'ere." He said, smirking.

"She's not Mal's girl. She's an ASSISTANT." I said, plopping down on the cheap bed.

"Assisting in what? That's the question!" he wagged his figure to the heavens.

Despite the fact that he was like my brother and my best friend, Paul could really piss me off sometimes.

"Don't talk about her like that! She's… she's been through a lot!" I scowled at his indications.

Suddenly, footsteps creaked and a small voice called, "Boys?"

Paul stood, walking over to paint chipped door.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" he smiled, looking at an unseen Dani.

"Morning, Paul, where's my bag? And George?"

"In 'ere!" I shouted, making myself known.

"Morning George!" she called back, voice slightly cracking.

"Oh! There it is!" Paul said, picking up the luggage.

"Thank you! Where is your bathroom?" Dani had popped her head around the corner.

"To the right." I said, gazing into those beautiful eyes.

"Thanks!" and with that, she disappeared.

Paul returned to the bed, picking up his bass and gently plucking it.

"She's a looker, ain't she?" he said, looking down at the strings.

"She's bloody gorgeous." I sighed, thinking of that long, curly hair framing her petite little face.

"Georgie has a wittle crush on Dani!" he jeered.

Throwing a pillow at him, I politely told him to shut the fuck up.

"You do! She 'asn't even been 'ere a day an you're already in love with 'er!" he half sneered, half joked.

"I'm not in loved with 'er, I barely know 'er!" I tried to defend myself.

"George," he said with the rare smart-arse side of Macca, "You have a talent, an expertise, for readin people like book."

Though this was true, it was also true that I had just met her, and yes, she was unbelievably beautiful, but that doesn't change the fact that WE JUST MET LAST NIGHT.

"I'm hungry." I decided to avoid the conversation and head to the kitchen, only to catch a glance at an open bathroom door, where Dani was hunched over the sink, washing her face. Her hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, draping the length of her back.

_Is it strange that I'm watching a girl wash her face? Probably._

Trying to avoid the awkwardness that would ensue from staring at her, I made my way to the kitchen and made some breakfast, thinking only of the little ginger woman in my house.

**Dani's POV**

After last night, I had felt… really, really weird. As much as I loved speaking with George, it was as though I had been stripped down to the core, which, if you know me, I hate very much. I guess we had talked for a couple of hours before I just passed out. When I woke up, a cushy mattress lay below me, my head rested on a flimsy pillow, and a toasty blanket covered my body.

_I think I'm in George's room._

I opened my eyes to search for the Beatle to find that he was not here. A part of me did not want to leave the comfy bed, but I knew that I would have to eventually have to. Getting up, I realized that I was still dressed in my full outfit.

_Dammit, where's my bag?_

Stumbling through the hall, I heard some mumbling from an adjacent room.

"Boys?" my croaky morning voice spoke.

The boyish baby face of Paul McCartney appeared from the little nest of a room.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" his bubbly voice cooed.

_Stop being so freaking adorable!_

My morning voice was as charming as an eel, so my goal was to keep this as short as humanly possible.

"Morning, Paul," I squawked, "Where is my bag? And George?"

The Liverpudlian accent filled my ears.

"IN 'ERE!"

_Why is he so effortlessly beautiful?_

Excitement over hearing him caused to shout out "Morning George" in the most attractive voice ever. Paul handed me my bag, gave me a big, goofy Paul smile and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks!" I called back, trying to mask my froggy speech.

Making my way to the bathroom, I carried my bag and placed it next to me. My makeup bag had been slipped into the front pocket, along with the packet Brian had stuck in there. I pulled both out and read it.

_Around September 1962, you will move in with George Harrison. _

_That's interesting._

My mind didn't feel like absorbing any shocking news, so I packed it away and pulled out a face wash. Pulling hair back into a ponytail, I wet my hands and pumped the gel on them. The cooling sensation of the wash soothed my skin, removing any traces of makeup or tears.

_SCRUB MY FACE LIKE A MOTHER FACKERR!_

The freezing water definitely woke me up, and I grabbed a moisturizer from the clutch. Creamy lotion coated my face, blending into nothingness. Brushing my teeth, I looked around at the small bathroom. There was nothing special, besides the fact that it was George Harrison's.

A scent of orange told me that someone was making tea.

_These Brits and their tea, I guess one part of the stereotype is true._

Spitting the minty paste out, I rinsed my mouth and took my hair out of its captivity.

"Ello, luv, done with your girly ritual?" a voice called behind me.

"Oh ha-ha, Mr. McCartney, and yes, I'm done." Grasping the bag, I went back to George's bedroom, closed the door, and changed into some casual shorts and cotton v-neck.

The door swung open, revealing a pajama wearing George.

"Ello, Dani, 'ow are ya this morning?" he sweetly smiled, looking at my agape suitcase.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, how are you, George?" I tousled my hair and sat down on the bed.

"I'm wonderful, dear, I just… wanted to tell you that… ya know…I'm 'ere for you." He had also perched himself on the bed, patting my thigh.

"Thank you George, I appreciate it." We locked eyes for a moment before the front door slammed open.

"GEO! MACCA! GET YUR BLOODY ARSES UP!" John yelled out.

George rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up to greet his friend.

"And 'ow the 'ell did you get in 'ere, Lennon?" Paul asked.

"I 'ave my ways." He replied, pouring some tea for himself.

Walking to the front room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

_Ew._

"DANI!" John called, rushing over to give me a bear hug.

"Agh… hello John." I said my ribs hurting from his embrace.

"Why don't we show a little more enthusiasm, eh?" he combed my hair back.

"No." I smiled and walked over to the couch.

A familiar face popped up from the outside world.

"Daniella, Good Morning luv!" Ringo had walked in, wearing casual clothes and fingers full of rings.

"Morning, Ringo." I plopped down on the couch.

"Would you like some food, Dan?" Paul asked.

My stomach kind of hurt, so I replied with a no, which prompted John to grab a cookie and shove it in my face.

"EAT IT! EAT IT! YOU NEED IT!" he shouted.

"JOHN, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed, laughing at his attempts.

Ringo and Paul both exclaimed, "LANGUAGUE!" while George chuckled.

"NEVER!" John fought the cookie into my mouth.

"John, give the girl a break!" Ringo pulled him off of me.

"Ow." I said, chewing the shortbread.

George came to my rescue, examining my jaw.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his chocolaty eyes.

"I'm perfect, peachy-keen." I said as I wiped the crumbs from my lips.

"I know you're perfect." He said, tracing my chin.

The three of them coughed loudly.

"Really, Georgie?" Ringo said, patting his friend on the back.

"Oh shut up." He whispered, blushing.

"Well, John said that Martin's sick so we can't record today. What shall we do?" Paul spoke.

"We can go see a picture!" John called.

"Sure, why not?" George got up and leaned against the counter.

"Nothing's playing until noon." Ringo fiddle with one of his rings.

"Just enough time for Dani to put on her face." John joked, patting my cheek.

Giving the evil eye, I flashed him a special finger before smirking and heading to the bedroom.

I was about to spend the entire day with my four favorite guys. Could life be any sweeter?

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOP THERE IT IS! End of Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed this, I found it quite fun to write. Especially John. I wrote an essay paper about him awhile back &amp; always loved the goofy side of him, so I try to incorporate that A LOT. THANK YOU FOR READING, let's get to 20 reviews and I might just post numero ocho tomorrow ;) LOVE YOU! <strong>


	8. Boys And Dani

**Alrighty then, here is, as promised, Chapter 8! It's a little fluffy, I wanted to cushion some of the more intense events that will happen. Go ahead, take a guess at what they will be;) Maybe if we get to 30 reviews, I'll post tonight... just maybe;) Yes, I'm a tease. Thank you to my lovely reviewers (ilovetheoldies, rina, TheBeatlesMopTops, FlowerChild17, and someoneafternine09) you guys rock my socks. and don't worry, Dani is far from any Mary Sue. Her personality and hair are based off of me, so she is farrrrr from being the perfect Mary Sue;) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

Morning in Liverpool was actually very pleasant, nothing like the dreary, cloudy days I had read about. It wasn't like Chicago, or Texas, which was insanely hot during the summer months. The four boys had been joking and playing around while they waited for me to finish "putting on my face" as John said. For me, makeup gave the confidence to not care about what others thought of me. I understand that that statement doesn't make much sense, but I assure you that it does.

"OY! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE, MISS THANG?" Surprisingly, Paul shouted to me.

"YES," I yelled back, "BE PATIENT! AND STOP SCREAMING! You'll hurt your voice." I sneered while applying my last coat of mascara.

_Eh, I look fine. I'm no Marilyn or Angelina, just Dani._

Walking back to George's 'Lair of Sex and Music Making' as Ringo had called it, I grabbed a pair of jeans, slipped them on, and laced up a pair of oxfords. My body was sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, so I stretched my back to get out and kinks. Letting out a little sigh, I rushed back to the living room to see four pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Took you long enough!" Ringo bantered, causing me squint condescendingly, like I always did when someone pissed me off. Aunt Lizzy joked that I had a "Lennon Temper" when I was cranky.

"Oh fuck off; I literally took MAYBE ten, fifteen minutes. I know some girls who take hours upon hours." I wasn't in the mood to be chastised. The feelings from crying in front of George were still ruminating in my mind. To me, tears showed weakness, and I HATED the sensation of fragility.

"Ha-ha, you're a feisty little birdie, aren't you?" Ringo laughed as Paul scolded me jokingly for using such "rash language for a little girl."

"Alright, let's go, folks!" Paul cheered, guiding us out of the home.

Shuffling to the car, I noticed how happy and joyful they all were. Before the fame, before the boat loads of weed and LSD, and before all the fighting. Yes, there had been times in Hamburg, but that was nothing compared to what was to come. A part of me, the maternal part, wanted to protect them, but in my mind, I knew that I was to let them dapple in the life.

"Are ya okay, luv?" George's sweet voice cut off my thought train.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm… I'm fine." He placed a hand on my lower back and took me to the car, placing me between a very touchy John and Paul.

"Hello Daniella!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Hi Mal!" I said to the driver.

"The boys give you any trouble?" he asked, staring directly at John.

"Of course, but isn't that the normal Beatle way?" I slapped John's hand away from my upper thigh.

All four of them, with the exception of George, who gave John a death stare, laughed and the car gently rolled away.

_Okay, if John doesn't stop trying to grab my boob, I'm going to sock him in the nose._

"How long till we get there?" I asked, trying to ignore John and his rubbing against of my thigh.

"Probably five more minutes." George replied, grinning back at me.

"Be patient!" Paul mocked me, making John chuckle.

"That's pretty good, Paul, I'm impressed." I looked out the window onto the streets surrounded by busy people.

"I can be funny too, ya know!" he smiled.

_Paul McCartney's smile is like watching a new born kitten open its little baby eyes for the first time._

Abruptly, the car halted in front of an old time movie theater that had already started to show its age.

"Alright, gang; let us go to the movies!" Ringo called, flinging his door open.

George was kind enough to open my door for me and escort me in, while John made an attempt to grope my ass, which prompted me to threaten him.

"If you don't stop touching me, Lennon, you'll pull back a bloody stump!"

"Sounds sexy." He slyly replied while Paul paid for tickets.

"Then how will you play the guitar?" George patted him on the back.

"I'll just play with my feet then!"

We headed into the theater, Ringo and George bought loads of candy and popcorn, and John had backed off a little bit.

"Think you scared him, luv." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Good." I replied, casting an evil eye over at John.

All my life, I had loved and admired the legend that was John Lennon. Even through the cheating, lying, anger, and general assholeness, he was a genius, a pure, unadulterated genius who was never truly understood by the world. In a way, I knew that when he would age, he would be more of the man I imagined, but now, he was developing; his childish ways were not done quite yet.

"Alright, alright, let's go to the picture then." John curtly said.

"What are we seeing?" I asked, George coming up behind me.

"Some horror flick, it's not long, we can go somewhere afterwards." George twirled one of my curls around his fingers.

"Oh, okay…" I said, trying to smile about the fact that we were going to see my least favorite genre of film. Then again, 60's horror flicks had nothing on modern day blood and gore.

"Aw is the little baby afraid of a little scary monster?" John sneered.

"Watch it, Lennon, she's a violent little thing." Paul joked.

"Stop calling me little, and no, I'm not scared." I attempted to give a little smirk before we entered the theater.

**George's POV (YAY!)**

Lennon was getting on my last nerve. He went after every pretty bird he saw, and wouldn't stop until he shagged them. Now, he was onto Dani, the one girl who I actually had taken interest in, and was taunting her relentlessly. But Dani was strong and fiery, with a great sense of humor. I was slightly nervous to see what might happen if John pushed it.

"Let's go, men! And woman!" Ringo shouted.

Ringo had a talent for diffusing the situation, despite the issues he kept inside.

The five of us ran to the dark theater, where Dani opted to sit between me and Paul. As the movie began, Ringo chomped on his candy loudly, prompting the other movie goers to shush us.

"Aw sod off, the lot of ya!" John called back.

"John, let's try to be civil." Paul reasoned.

Scoffing, he turned back in seat and watched the film. It was quite lame, really. No real plot, mainly just pretty actresses getting mauled by a hidden monster. Dani stirred in her seat. Putting a protective arm over her, I saw those gorgeous eyes look up at me in the dim light of the screen.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Yes, George…" I could tell there was some uncertainty her hushed voice.

We spent the length of the picture like that; my arm draped over her, but not too closes so that she would feel smothered.

"Well, that was interesting." Ringo's cheerful voice broke the silence.

"I like the part where we almost saw her tits." John said.

"Lennon, we are in the presence of a lady." Paul scolded him, stretching his legs.

"She's seem 'em before!" he protested.

Dani let out that cute laugh I had heard last night.

"Alright, alright, cut it out!" Ringo shouted.

"STOP BEING SO LOUD, RINGS!" John yelled back.

"MAKE ME!" Ringo playfully slapped John, to which John responded with his middle finger.

Right there, they started fake-wrestling on the theater floor.

"Should we do something about this?" Paul asked us, I had moved my arm to my side.

"Nah, let's just go." Dani smirked, standing up to leave.

"I like that idea." I got up and followed her out along with Paul.

About five minutes later, the howls of the two came from behind us. John was laughing so hard that his cheeks had turned red while Ringo looked out of breath.

"YOU BLOODY ARSES LEFT US!"

"Yeah, well, you were busy." Dani slyly replied, turning the car.

We all had a good laugh before we piled ourselves back in the automobile to go show Dani around the town. Little did I know that I was falling deeply in love with that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. I really hoped you liked that; I know it's a little cheesy, but there will be a lot of intense chapters as this story (hopefully) progresses. 30 reviews and I'll try to get Chapter nine up either tonight or in the morning. Weekends are very busy, so I wanted to post as much as could this week:) Have a wonderful day, smile, and love the Beatles. Bonjour!:)<strong>


	9. I Need You

**Number nine, Number nine, Number nine. :) Sorry for not posting yesterday, life has a way of creeping up on ya, doesn't it?:) Oh well, here is Chapter nine! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So don't worry. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

After our little incident at the theater, we drove around the humble town, the boys pointing out landmarks.

"That's where we got drunk for the first time! Remember that Pauly?" John elbowed his companion.

"Yeah ya tossed up ya din on me!" he shouted back.

Laughing, the five of us pulled over and stop at a small shopping area

"Let's grab some food, I'm starvin!" George dragged us to a café, licking his lips.

"But, Geo you're always hungry! You're a facking cow!" Ringo pushed him slightly.

"Oh, leave 'em alone, 'es malnourished, poor baby." John poked George's skinny torso.

"Ah, toss off, the lot of ya! Well, 'cept you Dan." he winked at me as we entered the restaurant.

_How cute._

The three sighed and shook their heads. Paul and Ringo gave their orders while George and I spoke to each other.

"Dani, ya know, ya can stay with me if ya like. I 'ave a spare room, Paul was just snoozin' in it last night." he sweetly said, looking around. I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be rude!" I found his gaze and gripped his hands.

"OY! LOVEBIRDS! ORDER YOUR FACKING GRUB!" The impatient voice of Ringo Starr sounded from behind George.

"SHUT UP RINGO!" I stuck my tongue out at the drummer.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" George shouted back, me responding with an "I like you Ringo!"

Walking up to the counter, I asked George what was absolutely amazing, to which John said, "Your breasts." Paul slapped him lightly, invoking Ringo to giggle. The gentleman that he was, George ordered our food and brought it to the table.

"George, I can bring the food, ya know." I sarcastically complained.

"Nah, yur a lady, unlike those blokes in America, we treat our birds with respect." Paul chopped down on a strange looking sandwich.

"By calling them birds?" I questioned.

John smirked while chewing, and let out a muffled yep.

_Ah, 60s sexism. How wonderful._

"Besides," Ringo added, "I thought birds… girls liked being pampered all the time."

"Some girls do, but my Aunt Lizzy always said a woman who works is more powerful than a man." I stated, biting down on my food.

_Holy Fucking Jesus this is delicious._

The four looked at me and laughed at my 'foodgasm'.

"See Ringo, that's the sound ya want ya bird to make." John pointed out, trying to speak in a proper English accent.

"Ohh! It makes sense now!" Ringo joked.

"Yeah did ya 'ear that Geo?" Paul wagged his eyebrows at me

"Y'all are such perverts!" I burst out laughing.

Finishing our food, we headed back to George's place, where Brian was there waiting.

"Ah, there you are!" the little man clapped his hands together.

"Yes, here we are. What's this about Eppy?" Paul asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"I need to have a word with John." His tone turned serious.

John stood, slightly frightened but still grinning, and turned outside with Brian.

"Is everything okay?" I asked George.

"Dunno. 'Ow 'as Cyn been?" he turned to Ringo.

Shrugging, he leaned back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

_Is this where he finds out she's pregnant? Isn't Julian born in April? Wait, what day is it?_

"What is today?" I asked, staring off in the distance.

"A Thursday, luv. You okay?" George turned my face towards his.

"No, I mean the date." I pulled a weak smile.

Paul said from the kitchen, "30th of August, luv. Do you need water?"

"No," I sternly stated, "I'm. Fine."

Glancing over at the clock, I noticed it was late.

"Alright, we'll be going now, cheers!" Ringo looked afraid, probably of the happenings outside.

All of the sudden, the door slammed open, an angry, astonished John Lennon reentered, Brian trying to console him.

"Everything alright, John?" I asked, trying to sound sweet.

"Need to go. Bye" He said, rushing out the door with Brian.

"It was lovely seeing you, Dani! We'll come back in a couple of hours!" Brian called back.

Waving, Paul shut the door, falling back the wall. Ringo seemed a little tense as he drummed his lap.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Rings." He smiled at my comfort.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Our world had seemed to slow down; hours lasted for what appeared to be days. Paul and Ringo remained at the residence, George offering to grab their instruments and practice while we waited for Brian and John's return.

"That's it, we're going." Paul stood and swung open the door.

"But they said they'd be back!" Ringo protested.

"Yeah well, the only time I've seen John look like that was when Julia died. Something happened. E's our best mate; we got ta make sure e's not in any trouble." Paul's face read as stressed and worried. It was actually very cute, his concern for his friend.

"Fine, but where do we go?" Ringo rolled his eyes and stood behind him. Stopping in his tracks, Paul realized the flaw in his plan.

"Where do ya think? Where does Lennon usually go when e's in a bad mood?" George suggested.

The two snapped their figures and let out a sigh.

"What would we do without ya, Georgie?" Ringo said, brushing his hair back.

"Why don't you pair stay 'ere in case Brian comes back?" Paul suggested.

"Sounds splendid!" George called.

With that, the other Beatles were gone, off to search for the long-lost Lennon, leaving me and George behind.

_This should be interesting._

**Paul's POV**

My gut knew something was wrong the moment I saw Brian. Usually on our days off, we never saw him unless there was something huge the next day. Sometimes, Eppy could be the omen of bad news. He was, after all, the one who broke to Pete that we were letting him go.

"Paul, what if e's not there?" Ringo asked as I drove George's car. I might've stolen his keys and had a pair made…

"Then we'll go back to Geo's or go home." Masking my concern for my best mate was not an easy task.

"But what if," I cut him off, "No more what if's!"

The rest of the ride was in silence, Ringo looking blankly out the window while I drove to John's favorite bar. Bright lights in the distance signified the entrance to the pub.

"Alright, come 'ead, let's find Johnny boy." Ringo gave me a half smile.

Jumping out of the car, we rushed to the entrance, where one of the biggest blokes I'd ever seen stopped us.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen our friend? Light brown 'air, brown eyes, bout this tall?" I asked, describing John.

"Actually yes, the drunk left bout 20 minutes ago." The insanely low voice spoke. It was even deeper than Ringo's.

"Thank you, sir!" Ringo cheered, pulling me away.

"That's one 'uge bloke, e must be a jerry…" I glanced back at the man.

Ringo laughed and headed towards the car.

"Where now, Macca?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

Words escaped me. Now I was afraid.

"I dunno, Rings." Was the only sentence that I could speak.

_Where in the bloody hell was John Lennon?_

**Dani's POV**

After Paul and Ringo left, George and I were on the lookout for Brian/John. I wondered if this had to do with Cynthia's pregnancy, or if something else had occurred that hadn't been documented.

"George," I asked from the kitchen where we made a sandwich, "What do you think happened?"

I was curious to hear what his thoughts were on the subject.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He said in a horrible southern drawl.

"Numero uno, that was a terrible accent, but since you're a Brit, I'll let it slide. Numero dos, yes you do. I know deep down you care for John." Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around me.

"Dani," he began, voice smaller than a child's, "Can I ask something of you?"

The sincerity of his tone was enough to let the ignoring of my question pass.

"What, George?" He was incredibly close to me now, practically breathing on me

Awkwardly shifting, he fumbled with one of my ringlets.

"It's just that… I feel this… connection to ya… and… I'd like it… if we… the two of us… became… closer…" Those coffee eyes beamed directly into my soul.

At first, I wanted to scream "YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" but my heart said to wait, become friends, and if the opportunity is still there, pounce on it as quick as I can. Despite my mission, the concept of immediately hooking up with George and then being a whiny bitch who hits cigs out of his mouth did not appeal to me. This was important to me, I wanted to save him, and he was my favorite Beatle, after all.

"George… I really like you… but we just met! Let's slow down… Past relationships of mine haven't worked out because we went too fast… I really want to get to know you…" I rubbed his hand that lay on the counter.

"Did they hurt you? I'll kill em if they did!" he seemed to completely disregard what I had said about taking it slow, but it was okay.

_He's so adorable…_

"Some of them did, yes. But that doesn't matter…" I was interrupted by him yet again.

"Who? Where are they? Please tell me, luv…" his pleading lips begged to be kissed, but I resisted the urge.

"They don't matter. What matters is right now!" I was definitely trying to avoid talking about my exes, for those men reminded me of my time in Chicago. One, named Michael used to hit me whenever he felt like it. Frankly, I didn't want to talk about my past with a person I had just met.

"Okay luv, but there's one thing…," he pulled me into a half embrace, still looking me dead in the eyes, "Mal said that you didn't have anywhere to go. You can stay 'ere. Please stay. I could use a woman around the house."

I really didn't know what to say. The packet said that I would move in around September.

_Well it is the end of August. That's sort of around that time…_

"Are you sure?" I asked, to which he replied nodding.

"Okay, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Believe me, you won't be." We fell into a deep hug, his muscular but willowy body holding mine closely.

For a second, everything was peaceful and serene. For a second, the world was perfect. And then that second was over, and a very, very drunk John Lennon barged through the door.

"HUNY I'M 'OMEEEEE!" John shouted.

"Well," I said, "We found him."

Stumbling over shoes, he made his way over to us.

"I JUS WANTED TA SAY THAT I… I love you! I love you GEO!" his voice sounded the neighborhood.

"God dammit John, how much did you have ta drink?" George helped his friend to the couch. He smelled like a liquor factory.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not God!" was his reply.

This made George and I laugh out loud, which in turn made John angry.

"AY! Did I say you could… do that?"

Picking up the drunken mess, we took him to the spare room and laid him down.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED MIMI, YA OLD WITCH!" he shook us off.

"I'll get more blankets, make sure 'e doesn't leave, alright?" George patted John's head, causing him to slap it away.

"Blahhhhh" he slurred.

"Alright, George, hurry back!" we smiled at each other as he left the room.

"Dan… Dan!" John screamed.

"What, John?" I asked politely.

"I can't do this." His voice was quiet and shy, his eyes full of fear.

"Do what?"

"Cyn is real sick. Think she might have pneumonia. Doc said she might… she might be…" Now he was terrified and shaking.

"John," I held him tightly, his arms gripped my hair, "You need to lie down. We can talk in the morning."

George returned with the blankets and wrapped John in them.

"In Hamburg, he used to get blackout drunk and start fighting." George looked down at the moaning John.

Rushing to the bathroom, I grabbed a trashcan, recognizing the first stages of pre-vomiting. The second I put it under his face, he puked, making George and I groan.

"That's bloody disgusting." George stated.

After he was done, we took the can away and disposed of the evidence. John lay, almost paralyzed, staring at the wall.

"Johnny, are ya okay mate?" We cautiously sat on the bed.

"I'm tired." He groaned, and turned to his side.

_Out like a light._

"Well that was fun." My sarcasm was coming out. I hated watching people being sick or drunk or both.

"A right ole' time, ay?" we giggled and left the room.

"DANI!" the voice from the bed cried out.

"Yes, John?"

"Please stay with me!" he cried out.

Rebounding to the bedside, I sat, looked up at George, and said that I would stay until he was in a deep sleep.

"I'll be in the master room. You can come in there if ya'd like…" he smiled gently, making my heart pound faster.

"Okay, see you." He clicked off the light and left, leaving me with John.

_This should be interesting…_

I guess I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened, it was pitch black. Sitting up, I made my way off the bed, only for something to pull me back on.

"Ello beautiful." John was apparently awake, and holding me down with one arm

"Get off John." I sternly said while trying to get out from underneath him.

"Not until I get what I want." He was really scaring me now. Pinning me down, he positioned himself on top.

"Get. Off!" I struggled, but to no avail.

Suddenly, he bent down and planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss on my lips. I'm not going to lie, he was a pretty amazing kisser, even when he was drunk, but I wanted nothing of it.

"John, seriously." I whimpered from underneath him.

"You're no fun." And with that, he released me, and turned back to sleep.

I crept out of the room and to George's, where the handsome man was sleeping soundly.

Sneaking onto the other side of the bed, I cuddled myself into the sheets. Before my brain shut off, one thought ran through my head.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is folks! Remember to review! Tell me how I did! I need constant reassuring! haha jk jk (but not really)<strong>

**I think I shall post 10 either tonight or Sunday. I can't guarantee:( Have an awesome weekend, don't get too drunk!;) **

_**Thank for reviewing! I love you all!**_


	10. Hello Little Girl

**Hola, mi amigos! I don't have much to say, so I'll just say thank you to my wonderful reviewers Moelolo, CheekyJohnnyBaby13, Flowerchild17, TheBeatlesMopTops, and IlovetheOldies. You guys rock, every time I read your reviews, I feel happy... inside... brownie points for anyone who got that, which should be all of you! Disclaimer: I do not own el Beatles or any references you may recognize. Just the awkwardly wonderful Dani:)**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Creaking wooden floors with the pitter patter of feet awoke me from my broken slumber. Giggles erupted from nearby and a muffled sound of a familiar voice echoed in my ears, ringing loudly even though it was further away.

_Harrison._

Opening my bleary eyes, I adjusted myself as to see my surroundings more clearly. The plain, simple, barely furnished room with a half open, paint chipped door starred back at me. Suddenly, my head seemed to explode in pain, causing me to bury my face back into the soft surface below me.

_Must 'ave stayed over at Geo's. _

Groaning, I attempted to reenter my sleep, only to find it damn near impossible.

"Wut the fook did I get me self into last night?" I whispered into the pillow.

"It's funny you say that," a female voice spoke from behind me, "I was wondering the same thing."

At first, the person sounded strangely familiar, and then I figured that it was that Daniella chick that was staying with George.

"Wut do ya want, Dani?" My voice was hoarse and rough.

Footsteps closed in on my side, a warm presence radiated next to the bed.

"Well," the American accent seemed to hurt my ears even more, "You come here blackout drunk after almost four hours of storming out of the place. Something must be up, Mr. Lennon."

Visions of the night before were cloudy and confusing. Brian had told me something… Something involving Cyn… and then he tried to take me to the hospital, but I… I ran…

"I 'aven't a clue, luv." My face turned to hers.

Not a scrap of makeup, Rapunzelian red curls wrapped in a braid and cotton, minty colored pajamas.

"I'm sure you'll remember something soon. It's like two in the afternoon. Get your ass outta bed." And with that, she was gone.

I guess she was considered generally attractive. Okay, no, she's bloody gorgeous and adorable, but a big pain in my ass. Her tiny little frame, kind eyes, and freckled complexion gave her a sort of "I'm cute and adorable and everyone and their mother loves me". But, her smart ass comments and weird independence thing that birds don't usually have annoyed the bloody shite out of me.

"Lennon!" Geo called, "GET CHUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF MY BED!"

"FUCK YOU HARRI!" I called back, my own screaming making my brain groan in pain.

Standing, or wobbling as I should say, I blinked several times before making my pain to the door. A mirror showed me my blood shot eyes, messed up mop, and clothes from before all wrinkled and worn.

_Well, today should be fun._

**Dani's POV**

After sneaking away from the horny/blackout drunk John, I had fallen asleep in the comfort of the kind and sweet Quiet Beatle. We woke almost touching but not quite. Everything he does seem to make me smile or swoon. Spending the morning with him was any Beatles fan dreams come true. Making breakfast, we laughed and joked about everything, smiling and talking. We ate the delicious eggs and biscuits with some tangy orange juice, talking about our lives.

"Chicago, eh? Dunno much about it…" he munched on the buttery treat.

"Parts of it are wonderful, like the art museum. I loved Chicago when Aunt Lizzy took us there. But then… she got sick… and we ended up staying there for awhile while she got treatment. Nothing worked. She died when I was 15. My cousins, Brian and Neil, and Brian's girlfriend slash my best friend, left me there. I lived on the poor side. Wasn't that glamorous." I tried to smile, but it was hard.

"They left you? A fifteen year old girl, alone, they left you! Bloody bastards." He muttered under his breath.

"Ay, those are my cousins you're talking about, and even though you might be right, we're still somehow related." I took a swig of OJ before an awkward silence took hold of the room.

"Tell me about you, George." I asked, smiling in his direction.

A grin reappeared on that loveable face and he told me his life, a life I had already known of, but hearing him say it was magical.

"Me ma an pa 'ad the four of us, me being the baby. Our first 'ouse sucked bollocks. Then, we moved up, and I started school. Didn't really take much interest until I was eleven or twelve, 'eard 'Heartbreak Hotel' an was completely hooked." We talked for maybe an hour until a telephone rang, making George answer it.

"Ello?" he asked.

A muffled voice sounded on the line.

"Yes, Brian, e's fine, snoozin peacefully, like a baby."

They continued to talk, so I decided to pay John a little visit. Entering the room, I walked slowly, looking at the figure stirring in the bed.

"What the fuck did I get me self into last night?" a small, scratchy voice said.

"It's funny you say that," a female voice spoke from behind me, "I was wondering the same thing."

Silence.

A snide reply came from the messy mop top.

"Well," I said, he shuddered in pain, "You come here blackout drunk after almost four hours of storming out of the place. Something must be up, Mr. Lennon."

Stirring, his face turned to mine, tired and hung over, eyes as red as my hair, but still somehow handsome.

" 'Aven't a clue luv." He seemed to be looking at me strangely, so I decided to leave.

"… Get your ass outta bed" I added, leaving the room.

George stood there, sexy half smile and all.

"Just what do ya think you're doing, Miss Jae?" he asked, leaning up against the wall.

I walked to the couch and plopped myself on the cushion.

"Trying to wake up John. Who was that?" I inquired, resting my head on the soft couch pillow.

"T'was Brian. Paul and Rings should be here soon. We 'ave to record today. Would you like to come to the studio with us?" he asked before yelling at John to "Get his bloody arse up."

I laughed as "FUCK YOU HARRI!" came from the other room.

"Dani, there's something that Brian told me…" He began, "Cynthia, John's girl… well… it's early… but she might be pregnant."

Looking back at the hallway, I let out a long sigh.

_Julian, sweet, innocent Julian, always the ignored._

"Poor thing…" I muttered, hearing the ever so graceful steps of a hung over man stumbling out of bed.

"Why don't you go get changed and ready?" he politely patted me on the back.

I nodded my head and started to the bedroom.

_STUDIO. WITH BEATLES. DANI HAPPY._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I will most definitely post chapter 11 either tonight or in the morning. I must go now, loves, have a wonderful day!:)**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT.**


	11. This Boy

**Okay. Let me say that I feel awful about promising to post and then not posting until a day after. But I have a legitimate reason/excuse. Among the many family problems that my parents and I have been dealing with, my father and I got cast in our town's production of "Fiddler on the Roof"! I will be one of the daughters and he will be Tevye, the lead role. I am so proud of him! :) I have decided to write the next 5-6 chapters and upload them as much as I can. Thank you for being awesome, you cool cat reviewers know who you are;) Disclaimer: Seriously. Stop asking me if I own The Beatles. It's just plain depressing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

Slipping away to the shower, I hopped in, turned the dial, and quickly rinsed myself. My hair was getting matted, like it usually did when I didn't brush it out. Cool, icy water awoke my tired body, invigorating my mind. My usually waist length hair had straightened out to my lower back. For a second, I was back in my own world. No Beatles, No Brian, No Neil, No Jane. Just me, and the sound of water crashing against shower floor. Knowing my time was limited, I quickly finished my bathing and grabbed a towel. I sighed in relief at the sight of my pajamas draped over a railing. This towel barely covered anything, it wasn't even appropriate to walk back to the room. As I dried myself off, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I always felt this way when I was in this venerable state, so I shook it off and continued to get ready.

**John's POV**

Did I feel a little pervy about watching this gal that we had only known for a day take a shower in my mate who fancied her house? Yeah, a little bit. But in my defense, she was hogging the loo, and I had to piss. That soon went away when I saw her exit the shower.

"Not bad…" I whispered to myself.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen anything like her before. Nice figure, huge ass compared to the rest of her, but she was just a girl.

"Cor, Repunzal, 'ow many feet of 'air do ya got there?" I barely spoke.

That's when she looked around, suspiciously.

_Fuck, she 'eard me!_

Shaking her head, she went back to whatever she had been doing. I wasn't really paying attention to that, if ya know what I mean, and I think ya do.

"Winston, what the bloody…" the all too familiar jeer of Paul McCartney was behind me.

"Shuddup!" I whisper shouted.

Dani was too focused on braiding her hair than the two men who stood outside her door.

"Geez, would ya look at 'er." Paul elbowed me.

"Eh, she's pretty good lookin, for a Yank." I replied.

That's when the towel dropped to the floor. For a mere moment, she was completely and utterly nude, creamy porcelain skin dotted with a freckle here and there. Macca stood with his mouth wide open.

Looking at each other, we beamed big, school boy grins and began to slowly back away, only to bump into two figures.

"What in God's name are you two…" Ringo had begun his tangent to be cut off by the sight of Dani wearing only her knickers.

"You bloody tossers, we've only known this girl, what? A day now? And you're already peeping' on 'er in the shower. Perverts." Ringo scowled, but I could see his eyes glance back up to Dani.

"You're one ta talk, Ritchie." Paul winked.

The creaking of the door signaled us to run, but it was too late.

"Um, hello?" Dani said, pajamas covering the sights we had discovered before.

We all turned to her, staring intently at her body.

"Would you like something?" she asked a look of pure "weirded-outness".

I couldn't contain myself.

"Well, I'd like for you to check up on that cute little mole on above yur bum." The words seemed to flow out as Paul and Rings face palmed.

"How would you…" the realization came to her.

"Really boys? Couldn't find a girl down at the club to gawk at?" Her eyes rolled as she went back to the loo, pulling out a makeup bag.

"For your information, you look lovely in the buff." Paul commented, turning to leave for she slapped him.

"So I've been told." She replied nonchalantly.

We all gasped humorously.

"Dani's a whore!" I shouted, hands to my face.

"Am not!" A deep rose blush came to her cheeks.

We all laughed and Paul came to pat her on the back.

"Its okay luv, we didn't expect you ta be a… ya know…"

"Virgin." Ringo spoke softly.

She chuckled and started doing her face paint.

"For your information, I am, in fact, a virgin." She stated all matter of factly.

"Ew. I can change that ya know?" I wagged my eyebrows at her.

She was so easy to irk.

"Shut. Up."

We walked away, laughing and visions of the pretty little girl danced in our head.

**Dani's POV**

_Well… that was horribly embarrassing._

Nudity to me at least, wasn't a big deal, but I still always felt self conscious about my body, as most women did. I should've known better than to bathe when John was around.

_Now I know._

At my previous 'job', I had to be in my underwear, so the idea of being modest was tossed out. Groaning, I finished my makeup and rushed back to the bed room and got dressed.

_We've only been here a day and I'm bored._

Hopefully, I thought, going to the studio will brighten up this journey.

Returning to the kitchen, George ushered us to the car, where Mal and an unknown man were waiting.

"Hiya, Daniella, this is Neil. Neil, this is the new assistant." He sweetly said.

New Neil extended his hand and I shook it, smiling warmly.

"Very nice to meet you." I said, John pushing me into the car.

"GET IN THE CAR!" he screamed.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled back.

"I like her." Neil smiled.

And with that, we were off to go meet George Martin, and The Beatles were to record.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! There it is. I hope you enjoyed it! Review or John Lennon will watch you take a shower. Actually that doesn't sound bad;) Review or John WON'T watch you bathe. That's creepy as fuck. Okay, have a nice day! Love is all you need:) Adios! <strong>


	12. PS I love you

**SURPRISE! This is a shorty, but still!:) Disclaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringo's POV<strong>

Being the eldest of the four, I was acted pretty young. Things easily distracted me, I liked laughing, and I loved boobs as much as the next guy. But, that being said, when we were alone, I was probably more mature. While John and Paul battled over leadership, I was the one who cracked a joke or let them make fun of my nose. I never liked when people were fighting. George thinks I'm like this because I was deprived of a childhood because of the hospital. That's probably true, but my mum always said that I was special. And I always listen to my mum.

"Rings," John jabbed me in the stomach, "Focus."

The car stopped, the familiar studio stood outside the window.

"Alright, alright, outta the car you lot." Mal called.

One by one, we stumbled out of the car, John practically lying on top of us.

"Shove off Lennon!" George grunted.

"Oh Harri, I'm so sorry, why don't cha give us a kiss?" John cheekily puckered his lips.

Dani laughed at she exited the vehicle. George looked longingly at her.

_What a sick puppy._

Entering the building, the receptionist nodded her head and pointed us in the direction of the room.

"Mr. Martin is waiting for you." She said, winking at Paul.

_EW. _

Heading to the studio, the nerves in my stomach jittered. My previous encounter with Mr. Martin was okay, but I really wanted him to like me.

Dani must've sensed my hesitation and squeezed my hand, looking up with those big green eyes.

"You'll be fine, Ringo." Her voice cooed.

"I 'ope luv." John pulled me ahead and opened the door.

_Here we go._

**Dani's POV**

_Poor Ringo._

The blue eyed drummer nervously chewed his lip. John, Paul, and George joked and laughed while the man looked off in the distance. I wondered what he was thinking about.

Walking over to him, I grabbed his hand and gazed up at him. He was several inches taller than me. Whispering words of wisdom, I let go and they were off! The 2012 Beatles fan inside me was screaming. I was going to watch the Beatles record what could be their hit song. Only few had had the pleasure of watching this momentous occasion. As I stared in wonderment through the glass panel, watching them prepare their instruments, a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hello, Brian tells me you're their new assistant." George Martin, the man who rocketed The Beatles to fame, stood merely inches away from me.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Martin. I'm Daniella." He shook my hand, giving it a little peck.

"OY! BACK OFF MARTIN!" Paul called from the studio.

Shaking his head, he smiled and started towards the sound booth.

Brian bounded through the door, smiling all the way. He directed me to a chair over by the door. Taking the seat, I watched in amazement as Mr. Martin directed them. Tunes from my childhood filled the room.

_As I write this letter,  
>Send my love to you,<br>Remember that I'll always,  
>Be in love with you.<em>

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,  
>Keep all my love forever,<br>P.S., I love you.  
>You, you, you.<p>

I'll be coming home again to you, love,  
>and 'til the day I do, love,<br>P.S., I love you.  
>You, you, you.<p>

As I write this letter,  
>Send my love to you,<br>Remember that I'll always,  
>Be in love with you.<p>

Treasure these few words 'til we're together,  
>Keep all my love forever,<br>P.S., I love you.  
>You, you, you.<p>

As I write this letter, (Oh oh oh)  
>Send my love to you, (You know I want you to)<br>Remember that I'll always, (Yeah)  
>be in love with you.<p>

I'll be coming home again to you, love,  
>and 'til the day I do, love,<br>P.S., I love you.  
>You, you, you.<br>You, you, you.  
>I love you.<p>

"Wonderful Boys, let's take it again, shall we?" Martin said.

Throwing up 'thumbs up', they started again, only this time, more beautiful than before.

"They're going to be huge, Brian." I nudged him.

"If they do what they're told, then yes." He smiled.

We sat and the sweet sound of music filled our ears. As the song closed, Martin had the biggest smile on his face.

"Boys," he said, "Here's your number one hit."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Tell me! hehe Reviewers will get to listen to The Beatles record!;)<strong>


	13. I'm in Love

**Um... Hi. Don't kill me. It's been a stressful week. I haven't really had inspiration to write, but I had some, so I wrote this. That's about it. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you know who you are;) Disclaimer: Shut. Up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

September had begun, air turned more crisp and chill, and my work with The Beatles had actually turned into labor. Brian had become more of my boss, teaching me the ways of management. Nights were sleepless; I no longer spent the twilight next to my newest best friend. Nothing much had changed, the boys spent dawn to dusk in the studio, therefore I did not get to see them as much as I would like. Another 'job' I had taken up was as George's housekeeper. Believe it or not, but nineteen year olds are insanely messy and untidy people, and with him being gone half the time, the place was covered in various George items. Having slight OCD, I had to clean; it was one of the only things that kept me sane.

Scrubbing the counter, the _click _of the key opening the door interrupted my concentration. I turned the disturbance to see two friendly faces looking my way.

"Ello, Dan! Long time no see!" Ringo's bright blue eyes lit up like brilliant stars.

Putting down my cleaning utensils, I rushed over to hug him, which resulted in him bear hugging me.

"I missed y'all!" I said quietly, smiling.

"Y'all? I thought we got the cowboy outta ya!" George joked, patting me on the back.

Despite living together, we barely spoke this entire week. He was usually sleeping when I awoke, and usually left soon after.

"Oh shut up, you can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl." I turned back to the kitchen, only to have Ringo steer me back around.

"Oy, I'm not done talkin, missy," he tried to look stern, but it never worked, "We're goin' out tonight, care ta join us?"

Without hesitation, I exclaimed, "Yes!" and George smiled wide.

"Gear! Rings and I'll be in the back playin a little, you can get ready." George gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went off to his room.

I always blushed when he did that.

**George's POV**

_**PREVIOUSLY AT PAUL'S FLAT**_

Strumming along to miscellaneous cords, my mates were gathered around, Paul and John working on a masterpiece, Ringo poking a couch cushion.

"Ringo, what the bloody 'ell do ya think yur doin?" Paul asked as Ringo prodded the cushion.

"It's squishy!" he was secretly a child inside.

"Are you mental?" John scowled.

"Aw, leave 'im alone, 'e doesn't know better." I considered myself the Ringo defender.

Scoffing, John turned back to Paul.

My mind suddenly turned to Daniella. This past week, we had been so busy with recording and writing that I had neglected spending time with her. There was something about her, the way she moved, her gorgeous eyes, quick wit, and her long curly hair that kept me longing for her. She never complained and made me laugh.

"OY! HARRI!" Paul's shouts interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I spat.

"I just said that John and I are goin work on these lyrics, we're goin out tonight afterwards. Why don't cha bring Dani?" he asked, hazel eyes staying steadily on the scrap of paper.

"Alright, wanna come with Rings?" Ringo's head popped up, goofy grin upon his face.

"SURE! 'Aven't seen that little birdie in awhile!" we rushed out of the door, back home, to Dani.

_Dani._

**Dani's POV**

Paul and John came by awful quick after the other two arrived. We hurried out the door and to a hopping club, rock n roll bursting through the walls. Grasping my hand, George ushered us in, finding a nice little booth near the dance floor. Feeling slightly frisky, I allowed John Lennon to order me a drink.

_Probably not the best idea, but I'm bored and want to have fun._

Lately, John hadn't flirted or hit on me. Cyn never joined in on the fun, which was sad because I could use a girlfriend. I was really missing Jane.

"I'm gonna go find a girl, see ya." Ringo rushed towards the bar, chatting up some tall, leggy brunette.

Paul smirked at his friend and joined him at the bar, quickly finding a blonde, blue eyed floozy to make swoon. Seeing as his mates had left him, John leaned back and took a shot, then ordered another.

"Miss Dani, would you care to dance?" George asked, extending his hand.

Taking the calloused hand, we headed over to the floor; a slow jam had started to play. Thin arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. Swaying to the unknown song, we began to talk.

"Listen, Dan, I'm sorry I 'aven't been 'ome very much. I promise I'll make it up to ya!" His eyes filled with regret.

"George, really, it's fine, I've only known you for a week. I'm surprised you let me stay with you." I comforted him, noticing John talking to another blonde chick.

_What is it with The Beatles and fair haired women?_

"There's somethin' bout cha that I like." He smiled down at me.

We danced for a few more minutes, progressively getting closer. Soon, the song ended, and so did our time together. Or so I thought.

"Let's go outside, ey?" George asked, looking back at his three friends surrounded by girls.

Agreeing, we headed to the exit, feeling the brisk air. Closing my eyes, I sighed of relief. I didn't like being in crowded places. The scent of cigarette smoke pierced my nostrils, making me alert.

"What are you doing?" I asked maybe a little too loudly, forgetting that we were in the 60's where smoking was perfectly acceptable.

"What do ya think I'm doin?" he replied, puffing the stick of death.

"You know that can kill you." I had no tolerance for smoking. After all, wasn't that why I was here?

"What? Cigarettes? Ah, you're just crazy." The smoke enveloped the air around us, turning it sooty.

"Stop. Please. It took my…" _DO NOT SAY IT TOOK YOUR FAVORITE GUITAR PLAYER "_Aunt Liz."

_PHEW._

"Oh," he said, stamping it out, "I'm… really sorry…"

"It's okay… just try to cut down, for me?" I grasped his hand.

"I'll try, luv. Anything for you."

The world seemed to stop. Our eyes locked, noise from the club unheard to us. He leaned forward, eyes closing. Our lips were mere centimeters from touching when a voice spoke from behind us.

"George?" a small, female voice called.

We turned to the disturbance to see a petite, but still taller than me, blonde woman with tears in her eyes.

_Cynthia._

* * *

><p><strong>BOOSH! There it is. Right there. Please review, even if you don't know what to say. Just say hi or something. I don't know:) HAVE AN AWESOME WEEK! I LOVE YOU! <strong>


	14. Misery

**SUPRISE!:) Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

"Cyn, what the 'ell are you doin? John said…" George began, only to be interrupted by Cynthia.

"John says a lot of things. Where is he?" she hadn't even noticed my presence.

"He's in the club…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh…" she pondered this for a second, "Must be busy. Sorry to interrupt you two. I'm Cynthia. You can call me Cyn." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Daniella. You can call me Dani." I grinned back, still feeling guilty for what John was probably doing in the club.

"Very nice to meet you. Are you two…?" she pointed to the two of us.

"Um ah uh…" we stammered, not finding the right words to say.

"It's quite alright, I understand." She winked at me, tears slowly going away.

"Why don't we walk you home?" George asked, giving her a pitiful look.

"Sounds lovely." She said, eyes nearing the club door.

Patting her on the back, we turned towards where the mysterious woman had come from. Cyn pointed down the block, saying that they were staying over there. George nodded and took my hand, Cynthia leading us down the sidewalk. I remember hearing about Brian lending them a spare flat during her pregnancy. We finally arrived at the flat, the door old and worn down. Fumbling in her pocket, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"You can come in. I'm sure the others will figure out where you went." Her voice seemed distant.

Entering the small home, I noticed the minimal furniture and dusty ceiling.

"It's not much, but Brian's offered it to us. He's such a nice man…" she took her coat off, hanging it over a beige chair.

"Yeah, he is." I said, walking around the flat.

Suddenly, Cynthia practically turned green and rushed to what I suppose was the restroom.

"Cyn, are you alright?" George called out.

Silence infected the room. Running to the bathroom, I told George to stay behind. Cynthia lay on the tiles of a tiny bathroom, head draped over the toilet, dry heaving. Rushing to her side, I pulled back her long blonde hair.

"Oh God…" she moaned.

"Cynthia… what's wrong?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Nothing…" she wheezed.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I whispered softly.

Shaking her head, she faced me.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone yet." Her voice was raspy.

Brian was very secure about the band.

"It's okay." I helped her up and lead her to the chair she had stood near before.

"Bloody 'ell, Cyn, what's wrong?" George asked, helping her into the chair.

"George…" she said, looking up at him, "I'm pregnant. It's Johns."

Just then, the door burst open.

"Cyn!" John had come over to the girl, who seemed to be a little better.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, scanning our faces.

"I brought them here." Cynthia spoke softly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" George shouted.

Face palming, I looked at him.

"You weren't supposed to say anything!" I whispered through my teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo!" he said.

John stood, face pale white.

"You. Can. Not. Tell. A. Soul!" John grabbed me, shaking me.

"OKAY!" I said, pushing him off of me.

"I'm sorry, you two, you can go." Cynthia said, looking up at a furious John.

We quickly left and stood outside of the club.

"What are we going ta do!" George said.

"Nothing. We're going to do nothing. Not until they tell us." I spoke, pulling him to me.

"Okay." He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

Once again, we shut our eyes and began to press our lips together. Once again, someone interrupted us.

"Oh come one!" I said.

Looking around, I noticed Mal staring at us.

"Um, Hi Mal?" George asked, slightly creeped out by his presence.

"Dani, Brian would like to see you." He stated, looking at George.

I followed the burly man, George behind us.

"Brian would like to see Miss Jae in private." He said politely.

"I'll be right here." George said, planting himself on the curb.

Mal and I walked to his car, where he pulled me to the side.

"Dr. Klein just contacted me." He whispered.

"Which one?" I asked half sarcastically.

"Brian. He says that his fiancé will be joining you soon." He said, words without emotion at all.

"Wait? No. Jane is coming? There's no way!" I sighed.

"Well, apparently, there is. And she will be here tomorrow." Mal leaned against the car.

"Why?" I asked, looking over at George.

"Something has happened, they said. She needs to protect you."

_WHAT?_

"I thought that's what you were for." Concern filled my voice.

"I know. They didn't explain the details." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, I guess." I turned back George.

"Wait," he said, "You're tracking device."

"Oh right." I turned back around and pressed the sapphire gem. It glowed a bright aqua for about ten seconds before returning to its original state.

"Good Bye, Dani." Mal said.

Waving, I turned to George, his face to the ground.

"Hey." I said, holding his chin up.

"Ello there, everything alright?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go now." I said, trying to conceal the news I had just heard.

Nodding his head, we found ourselves looking at Paul and Ringo leaving with two girls.

"AY! DAN! GEO!" They shouted.

"WHAT?" we shouted back.

"SEE YA!" Both of them cackled loudly, the girls giggling along.

"Weirdos." I said, looking at George.

Laughing, we went back to go walk home. I looked back to see if Mal was still there. He wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Review Review Review!:) Please and thank you:)<strong>


	15. The Night We Cried

**Hi Guys! How are you? I wrote another chapter as you can see. I hope you enjoy it. :) Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

George and I didn't say much when we got home. Our minds were clouded with the various events that had just occurred. Since it was around two in the morning, I decided to head off to bed, knowing I wouldn't sleep much at all. George, being the sweetheart that he was, kissed me on the forehead and descended to the couch, picking up his Gretsch 6128, a guitar I had read about in one of his books Aunt Lizzy had given me for Chanukah. My hands itched to play the smooth cold strings of that magical instrument, regretting leaving mine behind.

_I'm only human._

Changing into my pajamas, I laid down on the pleasant bed in the pitch black room. My goal was to sleep, but that didn't happen. Hours upon hours passed by, my eyes sealed shut, but not slumbering. After awhile, tears began to flow from them, dampening my pillow.

"Why don't they tell me anything?" I groaned softly.

As much as I loved being here with my four favorite people, the feeling of hatred towards my cousins hardened my heart. They literally sent their 18 year old practically a sister back to a place she had never been before without care. And Jane… now Jane was coming. My feelings towards her had turned as well. She let them. She let them send her best friend away.

Tossing and turning, I finally just stood up and went to the bathroom. The soft glow of the light bulb showed my tear stained cheeks. With the switch of my hand, cold water came from the faucet. Running my hands through it, I splashed my face, wiping away my own tears.

_That's borderline pathetic._

Gripping a towel, I dried my face, only to see the enormous hazel eyes of Paul McCartney staring at me.

"Are ya okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

I swiveled in his direction.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" I said, walking back to my room.

"Ah, no yur not." He followed me back.

Sighing I stopped and faced him.

"So? Why do you care?" I whispered looking down at the floor.

I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"I like ya, Dani. Yur a funny little thing." He chuckled.

I gave him my signature sarcastic expression before speaking again.

"Well, thanks Paul, I like you too, but I think I'm going to go back to bed." It was damn near impossible not to like Paul McCartney. He was so adorable.

"Goodnight luv." He smiled at me and gave me a small hug.

"Night Paul." I gave a weak smile and returned to my room

The second my head hit the pillow, I was deep asleep.

**BANG BANG BANG.**

I awoke with a start, uttering a subtle gasp.

"DANI!" George's rough voice called out.

Standing up, the brisk morning air caused goosebumps to form on my exposed skin. The door swung open, revealing George in a t-shirt and boxer shorts holding a piece of parchment.

"Someone hit the fuck outta the door, so I opened it, and this thing was here." He handed me the closed paper. Opening it, I read.

_Dani,_

_I'm sorry I could not see you in person, but plans changed. Mal probably scared you a little bit, but I assure that nothing is going to harm you. The reason I has to come and go so fast is because of Neil. I am so sorry to have to tell you this through letter, but Neil is not doing well. Yesterday, he was mugged and shot by an unknown man. Right now, he is in a coma. We're ruling this as a random event, but Brian has a suspicion. I will send more letters soon. _

_-Jane _

My heart felt as if it had dropped into my gut.

"Neil…" I said in disbelief.

"It's from Neil?" George asked, making his presence known again.

"My Neil…" My voice was floating across the room.

"YOUR NEIL?" His ton rose angrily.

"My cousin!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

He stood there for a second.

"What happened?" George asked again.

Looking up at him, my mouth gaped open.

"He's in a coma. He… he was shot." My body fell to the ground.

"Dani!" George comforted me.

"Shhhh, it's alright luv…" we lay on the floor for what seemed like an entirety, me crying and George holding me.

After a while, I couldn't cry anymore. My body was out of tears.

"What time is it?" I asked, voice strained.

Looking for a clock, he whispered that it half past 9.

"Are we doing anything today?"

He chuckled at me.

"Nope." He stated, saying that it was Friday and the studio was closed.

Standing up, I walked over to the bed and sat there, George following me. My necklace, which I hadn't taken off, was gripped tightly in my hand. Arms pulled me down on the mattress, covering me in warmth.

"Dani?" he asked, head against my back.

"Yes, George?"

"I think I love you." His voice was small but determined.

"I think I love you too." I managed to croak out.

For the rest of the morning, we held each other, never speaking another word.

* * *

><p><strong>:) I've been in a somber mood, therefore, my writing has been more in that tone. There also needed to be more drama to this story. It is fanfiction, afterall!:) Please review and give me some suggestions of what I should write next. I think I will speed things up soon, just for a change of scenery. I also have another story in my head; it's a little strange, but my friend (who is a lesbian beatles lover) said that she never sees any stories involving gay women and the boys. So yeah. idk. Have a great day and reviewwwwwwwwwwww!:)<strong>


	16. I'll Be Back

**This is more of an explanation than anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

"Jane." My fiancé's deep voice interrupted my staring at Neil as he lay placid in a hospital bed. It was unbelievable that just hours before, we had been talking about my best friend Dani and the journey we had sent her on. Neil's awkwardness made him easier to talk to, despite the fact that he was a genius.

"What, Brian?" I coldly replied.

"We need to tell Dani." He lifted my face to look up at his.

"How?" my eyes went back to the motionless body.

"We can send you back for a short while, just to tell her."

"Brian, don't you think that would upset her? She's kind of busy." I sneered.

He sighed, walking to the window on the hospital room.

"They were close. Closer than I ever was to her. She deserves to know. And I think his… injury might have to do with her."

Groaning, I agreed and held out my hand. In it, he placed the portable time travel device.

"Please, darling, be safe." He said, pecking me on the cheek.

"I will," I gave a smile, "Be back soon."

And I was gone.

I set my destination to Mal's place. Soon, he appeared directly in front of me.

"Jane? What… what?" he stuttered.

"No time. Neil's been hurt. Brian has a crazy idea that it has something to do with Dani. I call Bullshit, but he wanted me to tell her." I spoke without emotion.

"What? No! How…?" he began.

"No time to explain, I need a couple of hours to figure out how to tell her. Please, Mal, lie and tell her I'm coming tomorrow." I begged him.

"Okay…" he set off to his car, pulling away quickly.

_Thatta girl Jane, just talk like nothing happened._

About an hour later, Mal arrived back. I still had no clue what I was to say to her.

"I'm sorry, Dani, but…." I said to myself, but nothing sounded right. Usually I was good at talking to people, but this time… this was different.

"Okay, it is done." He said, a frightened look upon his face.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I figure you would tell her something." That was probably for the best.

"Where is she?" I inquired.

"At George's."

"Take me, please." My shield of emotionless had been brought down.

Nodding, he took me outside and drove me. When we arrived at the small abode, I bid him farewell and left the car. The lights were off, only the dim glow of the street lamp lit the street. I found a nearby park bench and sat there.

_Should I go now? What am I going to say?_

I pondered this for about two hours before a male voice interrupted my wonderings.

"Ello, are you okay, mam?" I turned to see a young Paul McCartney standing next to the bench.

"Um… ah… yes. I'm great." Star struck, I must have freaked him out because he nodded and walked to the house. Knocking on the door, he waited uncomfortably, casting a quick glance at me. Finally, the door opened, revealing a half awake George Harrison. They talked for a few minutes before Paul entered.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The sun started to rise, and soon I would have to break the news to Dan. I couldn't do it. Walking the streets, I luckily found a small hallmark-like store. With the money in my pocket, I purchased a letter, envelope, and pen. I wrote the only words I could think of and sealed the deal. Once again, the hours past and people were starting to rise and go to their jobs. Hurriedly, I rushed over the front of the house, banged on the door, and placed the note on the floor. Taking the device, I turned it on and vanished.

In seconds, I was back in the hospital room, dark and dreary. My beloved sat in a chair across from his brother, fast asleep. Tears dropped from my heavy eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't my best, but I felt like there was some confusion and also, I wanted a new POV. :) REVIEW BIAA!:)<strong>


	17. Baby, It's You

**Yes. You are allowed to kill me. But in my defense, I needed to focus on school and my life before continuing on with the story. A lot has been happening, and I might actually have a love life! or it might crash and burn. Probably gonna crash and burn. Oh well. More time for the story! :) This is set in Late November, Early December. Dani and George went back to barely talking and now she is very depressed and lonely. The boys are getting more and more popular by the day. What will they do? Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles, though I do own an iphone case with their faces on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

The months after my arrival in Liverpool circa 1962 with the one and only Beatles had been an interesting experience. John was either out of site, presumably with Cynthia, or getting wasted after gigs. He and Paul also spent hours upon hours writing, George and Ringo always by their sides. My role had become more of a housekeeper than road assistant, considering most of their gigs were around the UK and George did not want me at some of them.

"Brian says it would be better if you and Cyn stayed behind for awhile, just until we move countries." He awkwardly told me after coming home at around four in the morning.

My love and caring for him only grew, my heartache from his days away from the house we shared had boiled and my anxiety only became stronger. I guess you could say I was like a statue on the outside and a complete and total mess inside.

One day, Cyn and I were waiting patiently at her and John's flat (aka Brian's) for the boys to come home. The clock on the wall read 1:15, which meant that we had been talking for over 3 hours.

"Dani," she asked, breaking a silent patch in our conversation, "What exactly… are you and George?"

I looked at her blankly. My mind searched for an answer.

_Well, we're supposed to get married or some shit like that, and I'm supposed to save him and your fiancé._

Without thinking, I started laughing, first just soft giggles, and then uproarious cackling. Cynthia looked at me frightened, eyes bigger than the moon.

"Are you okay, luv?" she asked, trying to look into my eyes.

The outburst subsided and I turned back into the calm person I had been before.

"Cyn, I don't know. He tells me one day he loves me, then doesn't speak to me for a week. I know I love him, and I think he loves me, but we haven't done anything couple related besides him holding me when I found out my cousin was in a coma." I looked down at my half eaten cookie.

I could feel the pity radiating off of Cyn. I had not heard from anyone from the future since Jane left that note. My anger at them seemed to flourish, but I never spoke a word about it.

_I should be the one pitying her. John probably cheats on her every night._

Just then, the door burst open, revealing four faces all sweaty and tired (and probably drunk).

"DANI! Wut are ya doin 'ere?" George asked, slurring his words.

"Waiting for you with Cynthia." I replied cooly.

"Ya don't 'ave to do that, darling." He said, leaning on Ringo.

Standing up, I tried to grab him and hold him steadily.

"Like you're in any condition to get home." I lead him to the door, casting a look at Cynthia.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." He sneered, eyes full of anger and booze.

John laughed loudly, falling onto Cynthia. Mal popped his head out and quickly ushered Paul and Ringo to his car.

I put an iron grip on his arm, waved at the couple, and began to leave. We were out of the door when George turned to me and stopped.

"What, George?" I said coldly, practically ignoring the drunken look upon his face.

"Ya know, I could go out and 'ave a shag with any bird I wanted right now. We're the biggest band in all of Europe! But I decided to come 'ome with you." He slurred even more, waving his arms wildly.

Any other day, this would have been hilarious, but right now, in my somber and depressive state, all I wanted to do was beat the shite out of him.

"I live with you." I dragged him along the street.

"SO WHAT? I could kick you out!" He said.

Looking at him, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you?" the water stung my eyes.

He stared at me, and the soothing voice of sober George comforted me.

"I'm sorry, Dani, I didn't mean…" I turned away, sniffling and continually pulling him behind me.

"Whatever George, it doesn't matter." Once again, he pulled us to a halt.

"For the love of God, stop…" he planted the biggest, most passionate kiss I had ever had in my life on my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in, making me swoon and hold my arms around his neck.

Breaking apart from me, he looked me in the eye, and spoke the words I had been longing to hear.

"Be mine forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! Soon they will be going to America. Will Dani go with them? I hope you all had a lovely week, and an even lovelier weekend. Much Love, Sophia<strong>


	18. Something

**Yes, this chapter is short, but I'm writing another one as we speak! Will upload whenever I finish! Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or any Beatles mentioned songs. I do own Dani, though;)**

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

Rustling caused my eyes to fling open. I stirred to look at a form moving about. Looking around, I noticed that though I was in my house, this was not my room. The figure neared me, and I could make out that it was a woman, but I couldn't tell what she was wearing.

"Go back to sleep, George." her voice cooed.

"Dani?" my dry throat burned and begged for hydration.

"Shh" she said, vibrant red locks and pale skin radiating in the dimly lit room. I realized she was wearing a satin like robe and seemingly nothing else besides her knickers.

Turning away, she disappeared into the other room, moving about the kitchen. I tried to sit up, but my head pounded with pain.

_What did I drink last night? What did I do last night?_

The floorboards creaked and she returned, the light from the other room haloing her angel face, a glass of water held in her small hand.

"God, I love you." I managed to croak out.

"You said that enough last night," she winked, handing me the cool drink, "or shall I say, a couple of hours ago."

Chugging the delicious ice cold refreshment, visions of our encounter returned to my memory. I had been avoiding her for the longest time. Why, you ask? I really did not know, but something about her brought back feelings I thought I didn't have. Girls, to me at least, had been a second priority. Sure, they were nice to look and fun to play with, but I had never felt true love. That is, until Dani had come into my life. There was something about her, the way she moved, attracted me like no other lover ever had.

_Something… _

Dani turned back to me and removed the robe.

_I'll get back to that idea later._

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the shortest chapter I have posted. Sorry about that, and all the fluffiness. Will try to mix real world problems in this soon! Review and tell me what you think! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers who have given me 60 wonderful posts. I love you all very much. 3 see you soon!<strong>


	19. For You Bleu

**Hello Loves! How are you today? That's great. ) I decided to rewrite this, so if you're wondering why it took so long, that's why! Also, FOTR rehearsals are just killing me. But I love them, so it's okay!:) GUESS WHAT. I GOT A BEATLES IPHONE CASE. Holy freaking Moses. Alright well, onto the chapter! Disclaimer: I own The Beatles, so suck it, bitches. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>George's POV<strong>

The light breathing of the fast asleep woman who's head laid on my bare chest brought me great comfort. Early morning rays shined through the cracks of the window panes. I looked down at her, admiring her innocent beauty.

_Well, not too innocent after what we did… at least four times…_

Chuckling, I pushed her long hair out of her face, causing her to open her eyes.

"Ello darling, how are you today?" I asked as she adjusted herself beside me.

"Mmmmm I didn't realize how late it was…" she whispered.

Just then, the piercing ring of the telephone had struck the silent room. Dani had turn over on her side. I quickly picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, my name is Jane; I am a friend of Daniella's." The buzz of the soprano American voice made my head twitch a little.

"How did you get this number?" I asked while massaging my temple.

Silence.

"Can I just speak to Dani please?" she asked, only more impatiently.

"Fine," I mumble, beckoning Dani to me, "Ere she is."

Dani's delicate hands wrap around the phone while she speaks into the receiver. Gently pecking her on the back of her neck, I pulled on some boxers and headed to the kitchen. I could make out a couple of words from the other room.

"Jane, just calm down." Her assertive voice spoke clearly.

Making some eggs, I tried to listen to their conversation.

"But, Jane, no. Just no. How does that even work?"

"What is going on in there?" I asked myself.

"I was wondering the same thing!" I turned around to see John standing by the door way.

"JOHN! What the bloody fuck are you doing in my 'ouse?" I practically screamed.

Smirking his signature Lennon smart ass half smile, he slyly replied.

"Well, you left ya door open, dumbass."

I groaned and leaned on the stove, which was luckily off. Sliding over to me, he decided to take my eggs and ate them.

"FUCK OFF LENNON!" I shouted, wrestling him to the ground.

As we fought on the ground, Dani entered the room, anger in her eyes.

"What the hell do y'all think you are doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over the silk robe.

"DANI'S NAKED!" John shouted.

I smacked him across the face.

"Who was on the phone luv?" I asked, getting up from the ground.

"It was nobody." She said, looking off to nowhere.

"It didn't sound like nobody." I said, cupping her cheek.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." She turned away to John.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rolling her eyes as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Brian sent me. E's throwin a party for us on New Year's." he stood, tall and defiant.

"Lovely." She said in a fake British accent.

"What's today's date?" I asked, holding on to Dani's wrist.

Dani pointed to the calendar and got a glass of water. Circled on the worn book was _December 19__th__, 1962._

"Right, right." I said, settling down at the table.

"Is that all, John?" she tried to sound as polite as possible, but that was damn near impossible with Lennon.

"Studio in about an hour. Hurry up, lovebirds." He said with a wink, which made Dani shift uncomfortably.

With that, Lennon left, strolling down the street to a local shop.

"Shit, we gotta go." I mumbled while I headed to the my room to grab some clothes.

"We?" Dani asked, following close behind me.

I stopped and groped her hand between my own.

"I want you to come with me." I leaned my forehead against hers.

As she looked up at me, I noticed that her face was stained with tears.

"What's wrong, luv?" I pulled her closely.

"It's Neil, my cousin…" she began, only for more tears to stream down her face, "He's not doing well. At all. They think he may only have a couple more weeks left."

"Let's go see them!" I exclaimed, wanting to comfort my love.

"It's just a little more complex than that." She whispered into my chest.

Looking at the time, I pecked her on the lips and told her that we would figure something out. As I entered my room, I tossed on a pair of trousers and button down shirt.

"God," I said aloud, "I think I wanna marry this girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW How cute:) Oh, John... how I love him so... Remember to review and leave suggestions! Ta, loves <strong>

**OH WAIT, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! In My Life: The Fictitious Story of Sophia Lennon**

**I decided to name it that because I took out a lot of actual Beatles Personal facts. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Okay, bye now:) Love love love **


	20. In Spite of All the Danger

**Here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I want The Beatles for my birthday, which is in a month. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dani's POV<strong>

For a moment, I was so unbelievably pissed off that I thought I would explode.

"Dani, we don't want to ruin the mission. If you come back, you may not be able to return to George." Jane had said, her voice attempted to soothe me.

"He's my cousin, Jane, and he's fucking dying! Besides, didn't you come and then go back?" I said exasperatedly into the phone.

"My case was different; I was only going to be there for a couple of hours. You are already changing things." She sounded so despondent, like an emotionless robot.

"Why did you even tell me that?" I yelled, anger welled up inside of me.

"Dan, please, just calm down." She pleaded.

"Fine, I'm going. Bye, Jane." My attention turned to commotion outside the door.

"Dani, please," I cut her off.

"I said, GOODBYE!" I slammed down the phone.

Tying my robe, I walked to see George and John wrestling on the floor.

"What the hell do y'all think you are doing?" I said, crossing my arms over the silk robe.

"DANI'S NAKED!" John shouted.

Ignoring his comment, I zoned out for a mere second before George's sweet voice awoke my ears.

"Who was on the phone luv?" He asked gently.

"It was nobody." I said, looking off at a miscellaneous cup.

"It didn't sound like nobody." His velvety voice comforted me slightly, but nosiness annoyed me.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." I tried to smile, but it was hard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked John, who started to get up.

"Brian sent me. E's throwin a party for us on New Year's." he stood, tall and defiant.

"Lovely." I said in a fake British accent, trying to cheer myself up.

George asked me the date and I got a glass of water to hydrate my frustrated mind.

"Is that all, John?" I asked, sipping my water.

"Studio in about an hour. Hurry up, lovebirds." He said with a wink.

With that, Lennon left, strolling down the street to a local shop.

"Shit, we gotta go." George mumbled.

"We?" I asked.

"I want you to come with me." His romantic ways captured my heart yet again.

His mind reading skills sense something is wrong and asked me.

"It's Neil, my cousin…He's not doing well. At all. They think he may only have a couple more weeks left." I tried to remain as emotionless as possible.

"Let's go see them!" He cheerily exclaims, not knowing that this will be close to impossible.

"It's just a little more complex than that." I whispered into his strong chest.

He kissed me and left. My life felt like it was falling apart. Jane's words echoed through my head. All my life, I had been head over heels in love with the mysterious "Quiet Beatle" and now, the impossible had become reality. Not only did I open up after three long years, I had found love, true love, with an amazing man full of wonderment and beauty. All I wanted was to be with him and grow old together. There was the fact that technically, George Harrison was over 50 years older than me, but that had not phased me. The only thing that mattered was that right now, I was there with my one and only true love.

"Dani." John had decided to come back to the house for reasons I didn't even know.

"What John?" I asked exasperatedly.

He walked towards me, grabbing my hands in his.

"I just wanted you to know that George, ya know… 'e really likes ya. An, we all like ya too. I mean, not as much as Geo, but… yeah. Just… know this, "He looked around, probably for George, "E's a very sensitive boy. I don't wanna see 'im or you get 'urt now, okay?"

A smile had grown upon my face. It was nice to see the caring side of John Lennon that I knew had always been there, just hidden from the world.

"I promise you, John, that I will never hurt George, and I know, or at least I hope, he won't hurt me."

"Don't worry, girl," He said, wrapping me in a hug, "I'll beat the bloody shite outta 'im if he does!"

I laughed and slapped him jokingly. As he began to leave, he said one last thing.

"Go put some clothes on, ya hussy!"

As George and I drove to the studio, there was a slightly awkward silence between us. It wasn't unnecessary though; we just didn't really have the right words to say.

"So," he spoke softly, "Do ya think John knows?"

Turning to him I stated, "Of course John knows. He's John Lennon. He knows… things."

George laughed loudly, grasping my hand lovingly.

"Do ya think he'll tell?" he whispered as we pulled up in the parking lot.

"Honestly, babe, I think he already has…" I couldn't help but be honest with him. John had a big mouth.

Sighing, he parked the car and got out. I followed him, clutching his hand tightly. As we walked to the door, Paul stared at us.

"You… and you? FINALLY!" he said, raising his hands in the air.

"Thataboy, Geo!" Ringo called from the lobby.

George's face had turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Aw, Harri don't get ya panties in a twist." John appeared like a ghost, patting my love on the shoulder.

"You couldn't keep it to yaself, could ya?" George whispered through his teeth.

"THERE ARE NO SECRETS AMONG THE BEATLES!"Paul exclaimed loudly, which caused an irritated Brian to arrive from what I assumed was the studio.

"BOYS!" He shouted angrily, "GET BACK!"

Slumming their heads in shame (except for John, who smirked and stuck his tongue out at his manager), they entered the room. George looked back at me, gesturing for me to join him. As I walked towards him, Brian stopped me.

"Hello Dani, nice to see you, do ya think ya could do me a favour?" He asked, pulling me to the side. I looked back at George, only to see his disappointed eyes looking at Brian.

"George, she'll be back, don't worry." Paul popped his back out and comforted George.

I gave him a weak smile before returning to Brian.

"Sure, Mr. Epstein, what do you need?" I asked in my most proper sounding voice.

Taking my hand, he led me to a small room near the recording studio.

"Can you sort through this fan mail for the boys?" He said, pointing to seven large bags labeled "MAIL".

"Sure, Brian…" I said, staring at my work.

"Great, see ya in a bit!" He patted me on the back and left.

"Sweet baby Moses…" I grabbed a bag and began sorting.

A couple of hours past and I had gotten through three bags.

_John, Paul, John, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, John, Paul, Paul, Paul, Ringo, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, George…_

I stared at all the George ones with slight jealousy, but then I remembered that unlike these girls, I had him in my arms. Continuing with the sorting, I heard the door open behind me.

"Hello?" I called out while I turned around.

A very handsome man with brown hair with light coppery flecks in it and with eyes a shade of the palest blue, so pale they were almost grey.

"Oh hello, I was looking for the studio, I'm guessing you know where it is?" He asked with a thick Scottish accent that sounded sweet and kind.

"Recording studio?" I asked, staring at his gorgeous face.

A confused expression made his face even more adorable.

"Oh no, dear, the acting and modeling studio." He smiled a mischievous grin that made me swoon on the inside.

"I think there's one near here…" I clutched a 'Paul' envelope in my hand.

"I'm sorry dear, I just assumed with your stunning looks, you might know." He said, nearing me.

For a second I didn't know what to say. He was so… charming…

"Um, ah thank you… Mr…?" I asked looking into those pale eyes.

"Gordon. Your name, beautiful?" he smiled that smile again.

"Daniella." I said breathlessly.

"Almost as beautiful as you are." He charmed, looking over at the bags.

"What exactly are you doing here, Daniella?" He asked, picking up one of the large sacks.

I sighed and let out a small giggle.

"I work for a band called The Beatles. I was just sorting…" He interrupted me.

"The… The Beatles? You mean the biggest band in all of Europe?" he looked shocked.

"Yes, those Beatles." I laughed.

"Look, I know they're more of a "girls" band, but I really enjoy their stuff." He sat down next to me.

"They are incredible." I said, looking over at the 'John' pile.

"Do ya… Do ya need any help?" he asked, sweetly.

"I don't want to trouble you, Mr. Gordon." I said, looking at his gorgeous, somewhat modern looking hair.

"It would be no trouble at all, here let me handle this one," He said as he grabbed the biggest bag of mail, "And you can just call me Gordon."

* * *

><p><strong>If you can name which famous actor Gordon is modeled after, you will get a John kiss, a Paul headshake, a Ringo hug, and a George hair touch! Yay! Have a wonderful week! :)<strong>


	21. UPDATE AND WILL POST NEW CHAPTER

Okay. I lied. I didn't come back. Things have happened and I just pushed this to the back of my mind. I'm gonna really try to write a chapter after this (probably within a couple of hours). I hope you guys forgive me, I really am truly sorry for not keeping true to my word. I PROMISE I will update this story. Thank you for being patient!


	22. Ain't He Sweet?

Okay so I'm gonna be honest. This isn't my best but I just wanted to update you guys. Here you go! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to The Beatles.

* * *

><p>As Gordon and I sorted through the letters, one thing became apparent to me: He was gay. Or a reporter. But honestly, he really didn't seem the swarthy type. Sweet, innocent, and obviously fan-girling over the four attractive lads from Liverpool was more his type.<p>

"So, how do you know The Beatles again?" Gordon said with a sparkle in his eye.

"I work for them, but mainly for their manger, Brian." I flipped through another buddle of John letters. Honestly, reading the George ones made me slightly jealous.

"Oh really? Well, I gotta tell ya something Dani…" He spoke, bashfully looking down, "I know that... ya know I said they were a girls band... but... I have a little crush on Paul."

We both burst into laughter, practically falling on the floor.

"I KNEW IT!" I laughed, "I knew that you were… ya know." I gave him a little wink.

His mood slightly changed to concern.

"Just… just don't tell anyone okay? I'm supposed to be a strong leading man! No one will want to hire me if they… they know… ya know. And besides…" he looked nervously around him, "It's illegal in these parts."

In my modern 2012 mind, being gay was just a part of the culture and I had had plenty of gay friends before I hit rock bottom. I almost completely forgot that being out of the closet in the 60's was illegal in some parts.

"I know Gordon, and your secret is safe with me." I gave him a pat on the back and a smile.

Just then, a frazzled looking Brian came into the little room. He looked exhausted and in need of a drink.

"Um… uh… Dani!" His mind seemed to be racing.

"Yes, Mr. Epstein?" I answered, standing up.

"I need you to run down to the shop and buy some cigarettes for the boys. John's being… well he's being John." He slumped next to the wall with his hand over his face.

I nodded and went my way, but not before Gordon spoke up.

"Ya know, I could help." He piped up shyly.

Brian turned to look at the new face with an insult on his tongue when he suddenly stopped. They seemed to stare at each other, suspended in time. I giggled and went on my way, knowing that I would be seeing a lot more of my friend, Gordon.

As I walked down the corridor, I heard laughter from an adjacent room. My curiosity grew as the laughter got louder. Creaking the door open, I spotted all four Beatles gathered around, instruments in hand, singing and laughing. John and Paul were writing something, George was finger-picking random chords, and Ringo was drumming the back of Paul's chair. It was a pleasant sight, seeing as I knew how they would all grow apart in the upcoming years.

"HEY, NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" John shouted, seeing me being the door.

George turned around from his intense guitar-picking and smiled at my appearance.

"Well, ello there beautiful!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Oy mate, back off, she's mine!" George charged at Ringo, grabbing me and kissing me on the lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Paul called back.

"Oy, you're just jealous couse I got the prettiest girl in town." George proudly stated.

"If by that you mean prettiest dwarf in town." John smirked.

"Oh shutup Lennon, no one asked you!" I yelled at him, my Texas accent showing.

"Or what? You'll hogtie me to the drumset?" He tried to mimic my accent unsuccessfully.

Sticking my tongue out, I flipped him off.

"OY THAT'S NOT VERY LADYLIKE!" John put his hand on his hip, trying to act offended.

"She's an American, not classy like us distinguished Englishmen." Paul imitated a more "Londoner" accent.

Rolling my eyes, I curtsied and said that I was off to go get them things.

"OOOOH I WANNA LOLLY!" Ringo's sky blue eyes lit up like a child's.

"I WANT ME CIGS!" John shouted, toppling over Ringo.

"CAN WE COME? CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE!?" Paul begged me on his knees.

"I don't wanna get fired, so I have to go!" I was rushing out the door with all four Beatles hanging on me like children.

"PLEASE LET ME GO MUM, I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!" John pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Oooh look, pretty girl!" I pointed, causing three Beatles to turn around.

I escaped, only I couldn't shake George off of me.

"I have to go George." I smiled, walking towards the exit.

"I'll come with ye!" He bounded behind me.

"You can't babe. You'll get in trouble!" I sternly said, almost like a mother.

"I don't give a fuck about what Brian says." He said, trying to be cool.

"Well," I said, stroking him cheek, "You should. He cares about y'all."

He giggled at my use of the word "y'all".

"Okay love, just be back soon, eh?" He gave the sweetest look.

"I will." We kissed gently and I crept out the door.

"I love you." He said softly behind me.

* * *

><p>So the "L" word has been spoken!<p>

For y'alls information Gordon is based off of my favorite actor Ewan Gordon McGregor and my best friend Cory. I want a guy for Brian, also to add some tension to the John/Brian relationship. DRAMA YAY! Anyway, I'm sorry this isn't that great:/ I promise it will get better:( Thank you for reading and please leave any suggestions!


End file.
